


The Scent of Rain

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Hatred, Sesshomaru - Freeform, baby inuyasha, inner turmoil, sesshomaru needs to just chill out, sesshoumaru and inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hatred towards his recently born half-brother, Sesshomaru sets off to do away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I just felt the urge to write something, and for some reason I've been going through an Inuyasha phase lately. I really miss that anime, man...it was the best.

He hated rain. 

It had rained the day after his father’s death. The humidity of the earth before the skies poured was nearly unbearable, causing his skin to perspire uncomfortably. Worms would crawl from the safety of the ground and litter the forest floor with their filth. However, none could compare to the reeking scent of wet dog after the skies had cleared. That was the best way to describe such a scent. A helpless, wet dog.

Not a dog such as Sesshomaru.

The Lord of the West gripped Tenseiga’s hilt briefly, glancing down at his recently acquired sword. Why his great and powerful father had gifted him with such a useless weapon was beyond Sesshomaru’s knowledge. Perhaps his father wished to make a mockery of him before passing on into the afterlife. 

The ungrateful bastard had left the only decent sword hidden away, and the only means of acquiring it was through riddles. Sesshomaru had a suspicion that the sword was left for that half-breed his father had sired, and that caused Sesshomaru’s claws to drip with poison. The grass around him began withering away from the potency.

Eyebrows furrowing, Sesshomaru looked up ahead of him. Through the thick cloud of rain lay a small village. A village that was a mere shadow of what it had once been.

Sesshomaru nearly scoffed, thinking of how foolish humans were. One moment the village had been a more prosperous town, with a noble family in charge of everyone’s wellbeing. The next thing everyone knew it was being burned to the ground, and the poverty that had overcome the town grew to be too much. Many families simply left to a more prosperous town, and the few that remained were extremely poor.

It would be too easy to accomplish his task.

Feet walked towards the town, splashing in small puddles that were on the ground. The smell of wet dog grew stronger as Sesshomaru approached the town, and he grimaced at the scent. With the reek of human filth surrounding the area, a dog’s scent was simply…unnatural.

It made him angry, for it was the scent of the being that caused his father’s demise.

Silently, Sesshomaru headed towards the edge of the town to a house set apart from the rest. The small home had a cloth hanging over the entry, soaked from the rain. Sesshomaru knew without a doubt that was the house he needed to be in, and so he trudged forward through the rain.

As he approached the house, Sesshomaru stopped himself from flinching as he went to silently push the soaked cloth away enough for him to slip inside.

The scent overwhelmed him.

Sesshomaru glanced around the small room, and noticed _her_ sleeping on a futon in the corner. Looking down upon her sleeping face, Sesshomaru did not understand why his father had fallen so deeply in love with her. The hime was attractive, yes, but so was Sesshomaru’s mother. What did that human woman have that his mother did not? What did she have that Sesshomaru himself did not have? 

Shutting his eyes and inhaling, Sesshomaru cleared his thoughts before setting out to the task at hand. He could simply kill the woman, but he wanted to see her suffer. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes fell upon a basket.

Slowly walking towards it, Sesshomaru could see the firerat robes his father had once owned inside of it, swaddling a small, worthless hanyou. Sesshomaru could not see it’s face, but he already hated it. It soiled the robes with its worthlessness. He could just kill the damn thing for simply existing and be done with it, but Sesshomaru had enough pride to realize it was dishonorable to kill someone with looking upon his or her face. So, with that thought in mind, Sesshomaru reached into the basket. Pulling out the hanyou, Sesshomaru uncovered its face from the robes.

His heart stopped.

The infant yawned widely, revealing a set of two tiny fangs already growing. The fuzzy puppy ears on top of his head twitched in the midst of a full head of silver hair, as he was disturbed from his sleep. The hanyou slowly blinked, and Sesshomaru saw his own eyes staring back at him. Sesshomaru and the hanyou stared at one another for a long moment before Sesshomaru leaned down to sniff its neck. Rather than cowering away as most would have, the infant giggled quietly and his tiny hands touched Sesshomaru’s face.

Sesshomaru pulled away, still smelling wet dog, and frowned. This was not the way things were supposed to go. He had come all of this way to kill the half-breed, and yet here he was holding the thing in his arms as gently as he would his own pup.

The infant reached towards Sesshomaru, recognizing his family, and smiled wide. Sesshomaru reached his right hand down towards the hanyou, and rather than bring poison to his claws like he should have, he simply stroked the hanyou’s cheek. Water dripped from Sesshomaru’s hair and onto the hanyou’s round face, causing him to squirm and scrunch up his tiny nose. 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru whispered to no one.

Inuyasha smiled, grabbing his brother’s finger tightly, making small whimpering noises as a puppy would. Sesshomaru reached his finger up to stroke an ear, and nearly smiled as it twitched to and fro. Inuyasha giggled more, and kicked his tiny legs inside of the robes.

“Why is it that I do not hate you?” Sesshomaru muttered, wiping away the water on his brother’s face.

His heart felt heavy in his chest as he gazed upon Inuyasha, and conflicting emotions fluttered through his head. He should be furious with his brother for causing him so much pain, and yet Sesshomaru could not bring himself to do much more than caress the tiny creature in his arms. Inuyasha was so blissfully unaware of his surroundings, and so unaware of his brother’s original intentions. The purity his brother’s eyes held bore into Sesshomaru’s soul, piercing the icy cold barrier of his heart. 

Sesshomaru just could not kill him.

He sat there holding the pup in his arms, when he felt the sun begin to break into dawn. Noticing how late it had become, the Lord of the West looked down upon Inuyasha’s now sleeping form. The pup’s face was faced towards Sesshomaru, obviously comfortable in his position. His ears would twitch now and then, causing Sesshomaru to question, “What is it you dream of, little brother?”

Sesshomaru frowned, and leaned towards the infant’s scrunched face. Licking the pup’s cheek affectionately, he whispered, “May your dreams never haunt you.” 

He carefully placed the hanyou back into the basket, stroking his brother’s cheek one last time before swiftly exiting the small home. 

Stepping out into the fresh air, Sesshomaru noted that the skies were cleared of all rain, and yet the smell of wet dog remained on the earth. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, and glanced back towards the house his brother lived in.

“Until we meet again, Inuyasha,” he said quietly.

Perhaps, the rain wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Protected, Yet Never Known to its Protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to add another chapter, but I got this idea in my head and needed to get it out. Also, I really want to know what a Yuzu tastes like...it sounds deliciously sour.

_Seen, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector._

Huffing under his breath, Sesshomaru stopped in his path. It truly did seem that his late father enjoyed watching his torment from whatever Hell he resided in, enjoying the way that his son searched endlessly for his infamous sword. Of course, Sesshomaru did not necessarily believe that the sword was intended for him to have, but that did not mean Sesshomaru would not search for it. He was certainly strong enough to wield such a sword, so the only thing that seemed to be in the way of it and Sesshomaru was his father’s ridiculous riddles.

Sesshomaru would find the sword eventually; that he was certain of. He was even more certain that he would find it before his brother did.

_Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru gazed at the surrounding foliage, knowing that he somehow ended up close to his brother’s village. He had not intended to go in this direction, but it seemed that was where the wind took him. He had been avoiding his brother ever since the night he had gone to kill him. The way the infant had made his hands shake and his heart flutter was unfamiliar, and more than unwelcome in Sesshomaru’s opinion. He wanted nothing to do with such a creature, even if he could not kill him.

He wondered how much his brother had grown while he was away. Did he age like a human, or a demon? Was he a middle-aged man, or was he still a child? Sesshomaru did not know, nor did he care. 

Since Sesshomaru ended up near the village, he decided to head towards Izayoi’s home. He thought perhaps the Hime would know where his father hid the sword, and decided to inquire her. Or perhaps, if she was unwilling he could torture it out of her. He would not kill her, but he was more than happy to remove a limb or two.

Trudging forward into the small village, he noticed the residents eyeing him with fearful gazes. A few children screeched and fled for their parents, while some quickly went into their homes to hide. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at their worthlessness. 

Sesshomaru quickly reached the home the Hime resided in, and opened the flap gently before slipping inside. He frowned when he noticed that neither she nor his brother was home. In fact, their scents were nearly gone from the entire premises, as if they had been away for some time. He exited the small home and glanced around to find no traces of anyone living in that particular establishment. There was no food, no drying clothes, and barely any scent left.

Sesshomaru left and walked towards a woman who was washing her clothes, and doing her absolute best to ignore him. The feeling was mutual.

“You,” Sesshomaru spoke, his voice gentle yet ice cold. “Where are the Lady Izayoi, and her half-breed son, Inuyasha?”

The woman looked up at Sesshomaru with a deep frown, her eyes glaring daggers at him, “You mean that dog whore? She died during the last full moon, and that creature she bore was driven out.”

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench at the mention of his brother, and nearly sliced the human’s head off for her words. However, he quickly caught sight of two human children hiding in the house behind the woman, and decided the spare her worthless life. Although, Sesshomaru thought he might be doing those children a favor.

Without another word, Sesshomaru spun on his heel and walked away from the town.

As he went into the forest, he noted that the sky was beginning to grow dark. Sesshomaru frowned and wondered where his brother was, if he was even still alive. Of course, if his brother was an older man, Sesshomaru would not worry about him. However, if Inuyasha was more like full-blooded dog demons then he wouldn’t even be old enough to fight at all. Dog demon claws were sort of like cartilage; they grew harder with age. When pups were born their claws are not sharp enough to do much of anything, and their fangs are not quite as pointed. Then, as they grow they lose their first set of fangs to grow sharper and longer ones, and their claws grow longer and much thicker. If his brother was still small, he might not have even lost his first set of fangs.

Sesshomaru frowned at the rare feeling of anxiety that overcame him. His brother was certainly causing him a lot of unwanted thoughts and emotions.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and thought about how long ago his brother must have left. The last full moon was two weeks prior, so Inuyasha could not have gotten too far. His scent should have still been present to some extent, at least for Sesshomaru’s keen sense of smell.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru grimaced and wondered why he was suddenly on the search for his brother. He should not care what happens to him, and yet he did. 

Rain.

Sesshomaru’s head lifted and his nostrils flared as he inhaled the very faint scent of wet dog. It was a scent that used to bring him so much discomfort and hatred, and yet more recently it brought him peace. Whenever the scent was caught by the wind and brought to Sesshomaru he knew that his brother, somewhere, was still alive. It should not have mattered to him, but it did. 

Turning to his right, Sesshomaru followed the very weak scent. Soon, his slow footsteps began to grow quicker as the scent grew stronger. His brother was still quite a distance away, but not too far. 

Stepping over Sumires and elegantly avoiding tree roots, Sesshomaru quickly made his way through the forest. The flowers began to decrease in number, and the Yuzu trees began to appear. Soon, Sesshomaru found himself underneath a multitude of Yuzu trees. Despite their sour taste, the demon lord was fond of the scent. However, he was not fond of the scent of blood that he picked up on as he continued through the trees.

Glancing around the trees, Sesshomaru noticed something was off. A few of the small Yuzu trees were…misshapen. A few had limbs torn off, and several had tiny and large claw marks scarring their bark. Sesshomaru’s stomach fell to his feet when he caught a drop of blood fall from on of the tree limbs, and immediately knew it as his brother’s. 

Sesshomaru ran towards his brother’s scent, knowing he could not be too much farther. Judging the claw marks, much to Sesshomaru’s displeasure, Inuyasha was still very much a child; a child, who was currently being hunted by something much larger. 

The scent of Yuzu began to fade and the scent of cherry blossoms grew stronger. The forest floor disappeared underneath a thick coat of petals, and Sesshomaru noted the few splotches of red that littered the ground. However, along with his brother’s scent was a…human scent? Sesshomaru felt a bit of confusion, but was quickly brought back to the present. 

A loud growl tore threw the night sky, and for a moment Sesshomaru did not know if it belonged to him or someone else. However, when the ground beneath his feet shook from a force separate from his own, he knew that he’d found the creature he had been searching for. Its scent was horrid.

Hiding behind a large cherry tree, Sesshomaru glanced around its side to see a rather disgusting excuse of a bear demon attempting to make its way up a tree. At was succeeding, but the one it was after was apparently continuing to go higher and higher up.

 _“Come down little half-breed and I’ll kill you quickly,_ ” it growled menacingly, laughing wickedly.

A small whimper tore through the air, and Sesshomaru’s eyes bled into red.

He knew that whimper.

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru scent one of his energy whips flying into the air, easily severing the beast’s head from its neck. Retracting the whip, Sesshomaru continued to hide behind the tree. After a good long while a small body began to descend the cherry tree. It was a _very_ small body. Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at his brother, noticing the lack of puppy ears and silver hair. Instead, he was staring at a human version of his brother. The boy glanced around the area in confusion, his tiny brown eyes wide in fear.

Sesshomaru knew that half-demons had points of weakness, that was something his father had mentioned to him not long after announcing Izayoi’s pregnancy in the hopes that Sesshomaru would protect his brother in those times. Apparently his brother’s time of weakness was, ironically, on the new moon. 

Inuyasha pouted, “Hello?”

Sesshomaru clenched his fist, and sank back against the tree he hid behind. A part of Sesshomaru wanted to go to Inuyasha and hold him like he had when he was a baby. He knew his brother was in pain from the loss if his mother, and he was much too small to be on his own. In fact, Inuyasha would still be considered a pup, much to Sesshomaru’s dismay. However, another part of Sesshomaru, a much more prideful part, refused to interact with him. Sesshomaru could not be seen coddling a half-breed. Nobody would take him seriously as a leader, and as one of the few remaining dog demons that would certainly be a problem.

Glancing around the tree once more, Sesshomaru saw his brother begin to sit down against the tree he had previously climbed up. He was looking at a gash in his left arm, frowning as it bled freely. His small round face looked forward into the forest, watchful for anything coming to attack him. A tear slowly escaped one of his eyes and he wiped it away furiously with the sleeve of his firerat hakama. The boy sniffled and held his bleeding arm, sinking his feet into cherry blossom petals.

Sesshomaru held his breath, fangs piercing his lower lip, and he fought to remain silent. His youkai was furious with him, wanting nothing more than to go to his brother. But Sesshomaru could not; it was better for both of them. 

Inuyasha frowned, and then let out a pitiful sigh. He then stood and began to climb up the cherry tree once more. Sesshomaru felt proud that his brother was smart enough to stay on higher ground. 

Sesshomaru should have just left, but he could not. His brother was too tiny to be left completely alone, and so Sesshomaru stayed. Knowing the he could not always follow his brother around, Sesshomaru made a silent vow to himself that he would protect Inuyasha on the moonless nights. At least, until he was old enough to take care of himself. Inuyasha had already survived alone for two weeks, and Sesshomaru knew that his brother would be strong. 

As night became day, Sesshomaru moved to leave when he felt his brother’s aura change back to normal. He glanced back at the tree holding his brother, and heard soft snores coming from it. Not being able to help himself, Sesshomaru quietly leaped onto the tree beside his brother. Inuyasha’s ear twitched in response, but he remained asleep. Sesshomaru noted that Inuyasha’s arm had healed, and his brother was sleeping peacefully. 

Not wanted to be caught, Sesshomaru refrained from touching his brother. Instead, with a heavy heart, Sesshomaru slowly climbed back down from the tree. His eyes never left his brother until he reached the bottom. Sesshomaru began to walk away with one last glance, vowing to return to him during the next moonless night.


	3. Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently one some sort of roll... I keep thinking I'm done with this, but ideas for this will haunt my brain until I write them. I actually wrote this at two in the morning last night, but decided to wait and edit it a little bit before posting. I may or may not continue writing stuff for this, but I don't think I will.

The Lord of the West once more found himself passing through human territory. He disliked how great the number of humans had become in the lands, and they only seemed to keep multiplying. He pondered what it must be like to be able to have so many offspring in such a short amount of time. They were almost like sponges; you cut them in half, and they just grow into two people. Demons were not quite so lucky.

Sesshomaru’s head turned slightly to one side as he noted the scent of rain in the area. Simply turning back to the direction he was headed, he ignored the scent. However, he was rather curious to know why his brother seemed to be staying in this particular area more than usual. In all of the decades he had watched his brother from afar, he noted that Inuyasha never liked to stay in one area for too long. He was unwelcome by both humans and demons, something Sesshomaru could honestly understand, and so he would constantly be travelling from one area to another.

Sesshomaru lost count of the number of times he’d caught scent of his brother at the edge of his territory. The hanyou would simply stand there, staring with his arms crossed in his hakama’s sleeves. It was as if he was trying to decide one whether or not to actually step inside of the boundary line. Sesshomaru would always be one step away from confronting his brother when the hanyou would simply turn around, and walk back the way he came. It confused Sesshomaru. He blamed it on his brother’s human emotions.

Speaking of his brother, Inuyasha had grown rather rapidly since the demise of Lady Izayoi. Sesshomaru, keeping his inner promise, would find Inuyasha at the end of every moon cycle in time for the moonless night. It seemed, at least to Sesshomaru, that Inuyasha would grow at least an inch every single month. Sesshomaru also noticed his brother’s slow changes in demeanor, and his growing knowledge in survival. 

Every day before the moonless night, Inuyasha would hunt for small animals or find berries to eat, and then he would find the largest vacant tree in the middle of a deep forest to stay hidden in for the night. He would also cover himself in mud to help hide his scent, and he had made it a habit to never sleep in case something went wrong. However, if there were no forests in sight for whatever reason, Inuyasha would give into his more primeval instincts and dig a deep hole to more or less bury himself inside of with only his mud-covered face in open air. 

Sesshomaru had begun to think his brother might not need his aid on the moonless nights any longer, considering he’d gone nearly sixty years without suffering much injury. His brother was very strong, Sesshomaru was well aware. However, Inuyasha was barely even starting to mature, and he still had a lot to learn. Life had been cruel and forced Inuyasha to learn the ways of the world much quicker than most, but some lessons can only be learned with time. Despite Inuyasha’s strength for what he was, he was still rather weak compared to some demons simply because he did not know how to manage his power.

Sesshomaru was going to fix that.

His brother had recently passed his first century of age, which meant it was more than due time to begin training. Sesshomaru himself had started training vigorously around the same age, although he had messed around with swords before then. His father had made sure that he was able to defend the Western Lands should anything ever happen to himself, and for that Sesshomaru was grateful. Inuyasha needed that same strength, at least to the best of his abilities. Perhaps that way Sesshomaru would no longer have to keep tabs on his brother, and could go about his search for Tessaiga and Supreme Conquest. Sesshomaru knew that the only reason Inuyasha had not been completely annihilated was either because Sesshomaru protected him on the nights he was most vulnerable, or because some of the higher-ranking demons did not know he existed. Sesshomaru made sure to never bring up that particular topic with anyone.

Sesshomaru had been contemplating how to go about training his brother, for he could not just simply walk up to Inuyasha and announce that they were going to do so. For one, his brother had developed a rather sarcastic and bleak outlook towards life, and would probably refuse to cooperate. That, or he would run up to Sesshomaru and demand for his love and affection. Either scenario was not in Sesshomaru’s favor.

The Lord of the West would not be able to train Inuyasha properly, for there were _always_ eyes on him. There were always demons watching him here and there, whether spying or simply observing, spreading word of his whereabouts to their masters. If anyone ever found out that the great Lord Sesshomaru was helping his half-breed brother, both of them would be in grave danger. Sesshomaru would lose respect of fellow demons, and Inuyasha would probably be murdered within hours. Forget Supreme Conquest, Sesshomaru would become the laughing stock in all of Japan.

Sesshomaru would have to go about this in a different, and probably unorthodox way. The method was not one he had hoped to ever have to use, but it was necessary. 

He would rather his brother live, and suffer the hate towards him that followed.

Such was his duty as the elder brother.

Sesshomaru caught whiff of his brother’s scent once more, noting that it was closer than before. He began to question his decision, wondering why he should actually go through so many great lengths to help his brother. Inuyasha did not deserve his help. He really should have just killed the hanyou and have been done with it that night so many decades ago. Sesshomaru’s youkai was instinctual and primal; as was the case for all demons, and so he blamed it for his strange desire to protect his brother. His youkai could be very aggravating at times. 

Sesshomaru’s stood in the tall grass, nearly let out a sigh of exasperation. His brother really was a handful, even if he did not realize it. 

The light pitter-patter of feet caught his attention. It was a fleeting noise, almost too easy to miss. It was the sound of someone running, _someone fast._

Sesshomaru caught the very strong scent of wet dog, and felt a bit uneasy. The noise was continuing behind him, from a distance. If Sesshomaru were human he would not have noticed, but it just so happened that the demon’s hearing was rather spectacular. With the sound of the feet, Sesshomaru felt his youkai overcome with dread for the first time in centuries. He was prepared, but not keen on what he was about to do. 

“Do you intend to run all afternoon, hanyou?” Sesshomaru questioned, turning around slowly.

The pitter-patter halted for a brief moment, before Inuyasha was suddenly within twenty feet of Sesshomaru. He simply stood there, a look of deep thought and confusion on his face. He was taking neither a defensive, nor an offensive stance. 

Foolish Hanyou.

“You’re him, aren’t ya?” Inuyasha questioned, his ears standing upright. “I recognize your scent.”

Sesshomaru did not answer, but rather waited for Inuyasha to elaborate. He did not like the look on his brother’s face. 

“I mean, you’re my brother,” Inuyasha spoke, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. “My mother told me that I had a demon brother named Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru felt goose bumps travel down his arms, and his youkai was whining for him not to continue with his plan. It seemed that his brother wished to get along, rather than be angry at supposedly being abandoned. That would only make his job that much more difficult.

“Have you been searching for me, half-breed?” Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrow raised.

“I have,” Inuyasha spoke.

Sesshomaru felt his stomach sink as he forced a frown upon his features.

“Foolish hanyou, what would I want with you?” Sesshomaru pried. “You’re lucky I have not killed you yet.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened, “K-killed me?”

Sesshomaru quickly charged Inuyasha, claws ready to attack. He swiped at his brother’s face, coming in contact with the hanyou’s cheek. Inuyasha fell back a few feet, his had coming to rest on the bloody wound. His golden eyes widened, before they narrowed and he let out a low and pained growl.

“I should have known better,” he muttered, his voice thick. “I thought that maybe…”

The look on his brother’s face broke Sesshomaru’s heart. 

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously, wiping away the blood from the already healing wound. The healing process was still rather slow due to age, so Sesshomaru decided to refrain from the poison claws. Inuyasha glared at his brother, and charged with a loud cry. He swiped at Sesshomaru with his own claws, which the prince easily dodged. His brother’s moves were frantic and emotion-based, which was never a good way to fight anyone. The only thing Inuyasha had going for him was unpredictability. 

“Pathetic,” Sesshomaru said lowly, punching his brother in the stomach. “Your moves are primitive.”

Inuyasha fell from the blow, but quickly stood back up. Sesshomaru admired his brother’s courage, but he needed to power to back it up. 

He could not continue faking hatred towards his brother, not with his youkai wailing and the look on Inuyasha’s face causing his chest to tighten. Sesshomaru had to find anger from within him and simply direct it at Inuyasha. If that hanyou had never been born his father would not have perished, and yet that was still not enough anger to fuel him. No, his anger had to come from somewhere else.

Sesshomaru’s eyes bled into red as he thought of Tessaiga, and how his father refused to bestow it upon him. His father had spared him no glance during their last interaction, simply speaking to him a condescending tone of voice.

_”Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?” his father spoke, already knowing his son’s answer._

_“Protect?” Sesshomaru echoed, sneering at his father’s words._

_His father was mocking him, and Sesshomaru had never felt so insulted. Inu No Taisho’s stance, bleeding all over the snowy ground, still reeked of confidence. He had no doubt of his power, and it seemed that he viewed Sesshomaru’s as juvenile.  
“No, I have no need of such,” Sesshomaru answered, fangs bared._

_He would defeat his father. Sesshomaru would defeat the one with seemingly ultimate power, and he himself would rise to become that mightiest demon._

At least, that had been Sesshomaru’s intention, until his father’s untimely death. Sesshomaru had blamed his brother for causing his father’s death, but it was ultimately Inu No Taisho’s foolish love for humans and decision to fight so soon after a previous battle that caused his demise. 

Sesshomaru’s saliva tasted of poison, and his claws sharpened at the thought. He could have been so powerful, had his father not been so foolish. 

It was not fair.

Silently, Sesshomaru drove his claws into his brother’s stomach, growling in anger and hatred towards their father's foolishness. Inuyasha sputtered, crying out in pain as he ripped Sesshomaru’s hand away from his body. Inuyasha lashed out at Sesshomaru, giving out a raw and emotional battle cry.

Sesshomaru landed a rather powerful blow to his brother’s face, knock him back about thirty feet. 

“You disgust me,” Sesshomaru spoke, walking towards the slumped and coughing figure of his brother.

Sesshomaru stood over Inuyasha, looking down at him as if he were an animal.

“You carry _my_ father’s blood in your filthy human veins, and you expect me to treat you as my kin?” Sesshomaru nearly growled.

Sesshomaru’s youkai wailed as his brother’s ears flattened onto his head. Inuyasha was not looking at him, but Sesshomaru could smell tears on his brother’s face. Sesshomaru had to end the fight before he took his brother into his arms and begged for his forgiveness. 

“You’re going to have to fight much better than that to ever hope to gain my acceptance,” Sesshomaru provoked. “Although I would not count on it, mongrel.”

Turned on his heel, Sesshomaru walked away from his silently crying brother. 

Sesshomaru reached a hot spring once he’d decided he had made ample distance from himself and Inuyasha. Stripping of his armor and clothes, Sesshomaru quickly made his way into the water. With the silt on the bottom, he scrubbed his skin raw. The smell of his brother’s blood was overwhelmingly sickening, especially when he was the one that caused it. Even in his anger towards their father, Sesshomaru found it difficult to lay a finger on Inuyasha. His youkai was practically screaming at this point, and that was certainly not helping matters.

Sesshomaru felt nauseated, and his throat constricted in a way it had not since his father’s death. Despite the fury he felt for his father’s cockiness during their last encounter, and the fact that Sesshomaru never had the chance to succeed him, Sesshomaru still felt an ache in his heart like he had when had heard the news of Inu No Taisho’s passing. Sesshomaru had planned to defeat his father, but never kill him. 

Sesshomaru did not wish to indulge in his brother’s suffering, and yet he knew he would have to. It was necessary for his brother’s survival, but the scent of Inuyasha’s tears caused a beast inside of Sesshomaru to awaken that the demon lord had kept hidden for decades. 

An unusual and unwelcome wetness was felt on Sesshomaru’s face as he shed tears for the first time since he was a pup. He was not sobbing, but the damage had been done. 

_’You carry my father’s blood in your filthy human veins, and you expect me to treat you as my kin?’_.

Sesshomaru submerged, and let out a loud and wailing scream of despair. Claws grabbing his hair in an iron grip, he yelled until he needed return to the surface to breathe.

Sesshomaru felt sick, and the scent of his brother’s despair was permanently etched into his mind. He would most likely never see the look of hope in his brother’s eyes ever again, especially not directed towards him. Sesshomaru wanted to make his brother stronger, not break him into a million pieces. The demon lord’s inner turmoil was bringing him to the breaking point.

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would recover, like he always did, but Sesshomaru would never be able to forget the way his brother had looked at him when Sesshomaru attacked. Long gone were the days of little hanyou giggles and tiny ear twitches. Inuyasha no longer trusted Sesshomaru, and he probably never would.

It was ironic really. 

Sesshomaru’s face returned to its stoic self as he emerged from his bath, and he dreaded the decades to come. This would most certainly not be the last time he would fight his brother. He would bring Inuyasha close to death at some points, testing his boundaries yet never crossing them. He would fool Inuyasha into believing he was an enemy, so if a true enemy ever crossed paths with that Hanyou he would know how to effectively deal with them.

Sesshomaru felt a drop of water on his face, and glanced up to see the beginnings of a rainstorm above him. The prince put his clothes on himself once more, and as he started walking the rain began to pour. He needed to distance himself from Inuyasha, but not too far since the moonless night was less than a week away. Soon Sesshomaru would have to cease this action and trust that his brother could handle himself, but not this time.

It was too soon for Sesshomaru to leave Inuyasha behind.

“Kami,” Sesshomaru cursed softly, looking up at the clouded sky. 

Rain poured onto Sesshomaru’s face, and the demon lord simply accepted it. He could not tell what was rain and what were tears. The rain smelled like his brother, but he could not find comfort in the rain that afternoon. That rain would follow him for days to come, haunting him until he was restless. Despite the knowledge that what he was doing was for the better, it could not alleviate the heavy weight in Sesshomaru’s heart.

Sesshomaru did not shed tears for his brother again, but his youkai did. 

_”Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?”_ his father’s voice echoed into his thoughts once more, and yet this time it did not sound condescending.

His father sounded concerned in Sesshomaru’s mind, not helping to alleviate his already confused thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru let one last tear fall.


	4. Should he fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would ya look at that? I wrote another chapter. What. I did not plan this at all... I'm actually thinking about writing ONE more after this one, but I haven't decided yet.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha laid on the ground in fear of his brother’s wrath. His ears lay flat on top of his head, and his eyes shut so tightly it hurt. However, when no more pain came his way, Inuyasha’s eyes opened and one of his ears wriggled upward. Sitting up and glancing at his surroundings, the hanyou’s expression turned to one of confusion. 

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

With a frown, the hanyou forced his aching body to stand, and he sniffed the air to locate his brother’s scent. Inuyasha was not done fighting his brother, and did not appreciate the way Sesshomaru seemed to simply leave as if he was not worth fighting. Even if the demon lord managed to break every single bone in his body twice, the hanyou would not simply give in and give up. 

Inuyasha always found it confusing the way Sesshomaru would fight him until he was nearing death, and then simply leave without finishing him. Did his brother find him amusing to fight? Did he simply not care enough to kill him? Did Sesshomaru truly no understand that by letting Inuyasha live, he was in fact causing him more pain?

Following his brother’s scent with hunched shoulders and bloody feet, Inuyasha came to a hot spring. Glancing through the bushes in the forest, he saw Sesshomaru furiously scrubbing away the blood on his skin. It was not Sesshomaru’s blood (Inuyasha had no chance of so much as scratching the youkai), but rather Inuyasha’s. The demon lord was grimacing and making faces of pure agony while doing so, not yet noticing his brother’s presence due to the steam and heat of the hot spring.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Did his brother really believe him to be that disgusting? So disgusting that he had to cleanse himself of Inuyasha’s blood so soon after battling? Inuyasha clenched his fists, and fought back the tears welling in his eyes. He never understood why he cried at his brother’s unkindness. He was so used to being tormented and abused by everyone, and nothing they said ever brought him to tears anymore. What made Sesshomaru’s hurtful words and gazes so different?

“I will not fight you, half-breed.”

Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring straight at him, his face blank once more. 

“Why not?” Inuyasha provoked with a growl. “Why not just finish me off?”

Sesshomaru turned up his nose and looked away, “You are not worth my time.”

“I don’t understand you at all,” Inuyasha said furiously, walking towards his brother. “You kill other youkai without a single thought, and yet you beat the shit of me and let me live. Why not just get rid of me?”

Sesshomaru did not answer, but rather continued scrubbing at his skin furiously.

Inuyasha hobbled over to his brother, stepping fully clothed into the hot spring. He grabbed Sesshomaru’s arm, which then quickly recoiled in what Inuyasha believed was disgust.

“Do not touch me, hanyou,” Sesshomaru hissed with a cold tone. 

Inuyasha, grabbed Sesshomaru’s arm again, more tightly than before. He then took his brother’s clawed hand and shoved it towards his heart. Sesshomaru stared at him through his bangs, his eyes slightly wider than normal.

“Just kill me, damn it!” Inuyasha pleaded. “Please! Just kill me and be done with it!”

The two of them stood there, the steam of the springe causing moisture to drop from their hair and dampened skin. Sesshomaru was simply one step away from ripping out his brother’s heart, and Inuyasha was one step away from doing it himself.

“Wet dog.”

Inuyasha paused before replying, “What?”

Sesshomaru ripping his hand free from his brother’s grasp, “You smell of wet dog, brother.”

Sesshomaru got out of the water, and quickly clothed himself once more. Inuyasha watched with his ears flat, his own clawed hand gripping his chest as if to kill himself.

“This Sesshomaru will not waste more of his time with you on this day.”

As Sesshomaru left the spring, Inuyasha broke. He collapsed onto his knees, nearly submerged completely in the water. He should just kill himself then. The pain of living had grown far too unbearable to tolerate any longer, and if his brother would not finish him then he would finish himself.

Inuyasha’s claws began to dig into his chest, blood spilling into the water. The pain was not nearly as bad as it should have been, for Inuyasha was too deep in grief to notice it’s full capacity. Just as he was about to heave his arm forward and puncture his heart fatally, he froze.

Eyes widening he heard his brother’s words in his mind once more.

_”You smell of wet dog, brother.”_

Brother…Sesshomaru had referred to him as brother. 

Feeling far more confused than before, Inuyasha ripped his hand away from his chest and howled loudly into the air. Tears rolled down his face, and he nearly crawled out of the spring. 

Why would Sesshomaru call him brother? He had never done that before.

With a heavy heart, Inuyasha walked back towards his temporary shelter. He could not kill himself, not when Sesshomaru had to go and call him that. Besides, he needed to get back at his brother for causing him so much confusion and pain. Yeah. If he couldn't love his brother, then he would do his best to destroy him. 

~*~

“So…why don’t you and Sesshomaru get along? I mean I know you’re half human, but surely that can’t be the only reason?” Kagome asked curiously, before quickly adding. “You don’t have to answer me, I’m just trying to get to understand you a bit more, that’s all.”

That woman was really started to get on his nerves, while at the same time Inuyasha was getting nervous that she was growing on him. She was just so nosy! Always pryin’ into his personal life. Plus, the stupid collar she had on his neck did not do her any favors regarding his affection. Although, he _did_ try to kill her…

Inuyasha sighed dramatically, arms folded in his hakama, “Keh, that _is_ the only reason.”

Kagome huffed in frustration, “Surely not! He’s your brother, right?”

Inuyasha’s lip curled and he turned to face her, “Look, you aren’t from around here, so I wouldn’t expect ya t’understand, but demons don’t like humans at all in this time! My brother thinks I’m awful because I tarnished our father’s demon blood, or whatever. That’s all there is to it.”

Kagome watched with a sad expression as Inuyasha walked ahead of her, his ears lying flat on his head. Surely his brother did not hate Inuyasha for a stupid reason like that!

“Inuyasha, wait and hear me out,” Kagome spoke, hurrying back up to the half-demon.

Inuyasha did not stop, “Keh, what?”

“Sesshomaru’s really strong, like _really_ strong, right? I saw so myself when he tried to bury me alive, obviously,” Kagome began. “And you may be able to handle yourself well enough against him with Tetsuiga _now_ , but what about when you were a little kid?”

Inuyasha froze in his tracks, his ears perking up as he frowned at the thought.

“I mean, if he really wanted to kill you, he would have done so a long time ago, wouldn’t he?” Kagome said, and then pursed her lips. “I honestly don’t think he hates you as much as you think he does, otherwise you probably wouldn’t be here.”

Now that Kagome mentioned it… 

Inuyasha shook his head quickly, and began walking ahead once more, “I think he finds me entertaining. He always does that. Fights me until I’m almost dead, and then never finishes me off.”

“But why?” Kagome questioned.

“Hell if I know,” Inuyasha shrugged. “But I don’t really give a damn. That bastard can do what he likes, as long he stays the hell out of my way.”

Kagome frowned, not buying Inuyasha’s bluff for a second.

Inuyasha’s fists clenched in his sleeves, and he felt an unwanted pain in his gut. The pain had grown all too common whenever his brother was mentioned, and it was never a welcome feeling. 

Inuyasha remembered back to the day he almost killed himself. It had been about a year before he’d met Kikyo, and it had probably been the worst day of his life. He remembered how he stopped from committing suicide because Sesshomaru had called him brother. But why? Sesshomaru had never called him by that word before or since then, so why did he do it then of all times? 

Inuyasha sighed softly; wishing the pain in his heart would go away.

~*~

Sesshomaru sighed softly, his gaze on the ceiling of the abandoned hut he resided in to keep out of the rain. 

“Milord!” Jaken said. “What ails you?”

“Nothing of which concerns you, Jaken,” Sesshomaru said.

The hut was silent for a long while, the only sound heard being the rain that pounded on the roof. Why did it always have to rain? The scent of wet dog was always a reminder of his brother, along with the guilt he felt. Inuyasha would soon come into adulthood, and yet Sesshomaru would not be there to guide his brother through it as a brother should. Instead, he had to battle Inuyasha constantly, causing the both of them nothing but grief. Sesshomaru was certain that Inuyasha hated him by that point, and he could not blame him.

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at the kappa, “Be silent.”

“Are you?” Jaken pressed.

Sesshomaru willed away the pain in his chest, and kept his youkai from flaring out at the toad. Looking down, his hair pooling around his face so the kappa could not see his anguish, Sesshomaru shut his eyes in pain.

“I…do not know.”

Jaken sighed, “Well, whatever you decide is best milord, I think you should. Perhaps not now, but someday.”

“This Sesshomaru does not believe the hanyou will care for his explanation,” Sesshomaru stated.

“He will,” Jaken said with a laugh. “He _is_ half dog demon, remember? It may take time, but he will come to forgive you should you tell him. You are family.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, “You do not know the full extent of injury I have caused my brother, Jaken.”

“Perhaps not milord, but-“

“He nearly committed suicide.”

Jaken choked, his eyes growing impossibly wide, “What? Lord Inuyasha? We are speaking of the same person, aren’t we?”

“Hai,” Sesshomaru spoke, a great ache growing from within at the memory. “He tried to convince me to take his life, and when I refused he nearly ended it himself.”

“What stopped him?” Jaken questioned.

Sesshomaru frowned, “This Sesshomaru does not know. However, since that day Inuyasha has grown most hostile towards this Sesshomaru.”

Jaken chuckled, “He does seem to have a permanent scowl on his face, milord.”

Sesshomaru looked up towards the ceiling again, thinking of his brother’s face. When he was a pup, he smiled towards Sesshomaru. When he was a child, he was afraid. When he was a bit older, he was sad. Now he was angry. Sesshomaru’s brother had definitely grown stronger physically, but was it really worth the emotional transformation?

“Maybe things will be a bit better now that he has the sword,” Jaken spoke.

Sesshomaru huffed, scowling at the thought of the sword.

“Are you still angry about that, Milord?” Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief, “I still can not believe it had been in his _eye_. Of all the places for father to hide it…”

“Protected, yet never known to its protector. Much like Inuyasha,” a small voice was heard. 

Sesshomaru felt a sting in his neck, and smacked it without hesitation.

Sesshomaru remembered when Myoga found out about his treatment towards the hanyou.

_"My lord! His mother has just died, and yet you refuse to console him?" the flea had cried. "He is your brother!"_

_"I can not," Sesshomaru stated, his teeth grinding. "Inuyasha must learn to be strong."_

_"You can teach him that yourself!" Myoga yelled._

_"I am."_

_The flea looked towards Inuyasha's tiny crying form. The hanyou still did not know of Sesshomaru's presence._

_"He is so small, Sesshomaru, please!" Myoga said._

_The demon lord growled at the flea, his youkai flaring dangerously._

_Inuyasha, sensing the presence of a stronger demon stood up quickly, sniffing the area. Sesshomaru quickly hid himself, still unseen by his brother, and watched._

_Inuyasha, still so very small, let out a small whine. Sesshomaru felt a tear escape his eye, his claws digging into the ground beneath him. Myoga, watching all of this transpire, saw a demon who he believed to be heartless cry as his brother whined for help._

_"You...do care for him," Myoga whispered._

_Sesshomaru did not answer, but held back a responding howl to his brother's cry for help._

_"He is...so young," Myoga said, watching helplessly as Inuyasha cried in anguish._

_"I know," Sesshomaru whispered._

_"Do you truly believe this is the best way?" Myoga questioned._

_Sesshomaru looked at his brother, who had begun to stop whining after receiving no reply. He watched as his brother climbed up a tree, and felt his stomach turn when he smelled a fresh wave of Inuyasha's tears._

_"It is the only way."_

Sesshomaru sighed at the memory, knowing it to still remain true. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, your blood never ceases to be delicious,” Myoga sighed as he floated towards the ground.

“Myoga, your greed is always unappreciated,” Sesshomaru glared at the flea. “Since you have graced me with your visit, would you care to tell me why you thought it wise to hide my father’s fang in my brother’s eye?”

Myoga choked, “It was his idea, My lord. He did not know what your actions would be towards Lord Inuyasha, and so he thought it wise. He also thought it hilarious, if I remember correctly. He said, ‘Myoga, put it in my unborn child’s eye. That’ll show ‘im’. Your father was very cruel in some ways, I admit, although he always had good intentions.”

Sesshomaru nearly growled at the thought of his father doing such a thing, “My father wished to humiliate me.”

“No, he was trying to help you,” Myoga spoke hurriedly. 

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow rose with an unconvinced expression.

“He actually almost gave it to you at one point,” Myoga said. “He asked you if you had someone to protect, did he not? He was implying that person to be your brother, and had you said yes your father would have handed Tetsuiga to you without a second thought. The black pearl had been a…back up plan, if you will.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, “He…would have simply given it to me?”

“Hai,” Myoga stated. “He wanted you and Inuyasha to get along, my lord. He wanted you to protect your brother. If he knew you would be doing what you are now, my lord, he would have undoubtedly given you Tetsuiga to give to Inuyasha.”

“So the sword was truly intended for my brother,” Sesshomaru spoke.

“Well yes, but only because he needs it,” Myoga stated. “Your father gave you Tenseiga because he knew you would grow to be even more powerful than him, and you would not need Tetsuiga.”

Sesshomaru glanced towards Tenseiga, and frowned.

“Your father never wished to mock you, Lord Sesshomaru,” Myoga spoke softly. “He loved you too much, and he only wanted what was best for you and Lord Inuyasha.”

Sesshomaru nearly laughed at the irony. It seemed that Sesshomaru had been wrong about his father’s intentions, much like how Inuyasha remained oblivious towards his.

Myoga hopped onto Sesshomaru’s knee, “I do wish you’d tell him, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru frowned and laid his head back, “I can not.”

“But I fear a war is upon us, and your brother would do well with your aid,” Myoga argued. “There is talk of an evil aura…a powerful one.”

“That is precisely the reason that I can not tell him,” Sesshomaru spoke. “He must learn to handle himself on his own, rather than lean upon my guidance to aid him. One does not learn how to defeat an enemy without experience, and my aid would only hinder his improvement.”

“Lord Sesshomaru, should he fail he will die!” The flea cried.

“And yet, should Inuyasha succeed he will become a most formidable demon,” Sesshomaru spoke. 

“But my lord-“

Sesshomaru picked up the flea in his palm, giving him the tiniest of smiles, “Have faith in him.”

Myoga simply stared at Sesshomaru. The sadness in his lord’s eyes had grown since he’d last seen him, and Myoga nearly felt the pain in the demon’s heart himself. 

“You’ve felt nothing but pain for two centuries, and I believe it’s becoming contagious,” Myoga sighed.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

“What will you do if Lord Inuyasha fails?” Myoga questioned.

“He will not fail,” Sesshomaru stated. “He has our father’s blood in his veins.”

After a very long pause, Myoga’s almost silent voice spoke.

“Inuyasha may grow to truly hate you.”

Sesshomaru swallowed, and bit back a whine. Letting out a slightly shaking breath, the demon spoke.

“I know.”


	5. Affections Touching Across Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, if you recieved a notification that I'd updated and there wasn't anything, that's because I DID update...but then I took it down because I didn't like it. Wow. I know. Anyway, this was supposed to be a lot different, but I kind of went nuts. So, instead of just writing one more chapter, I've decided to continue a bit longer. I don't know how much longer, but I guess we'll see. I do know sort of how I want this story to end, but how I'm going to get there I have absolutely no clue.
> 
> Also, everyone who writes Inu No Taisho almost always makes his personality a lot like Inuyasha's, probably because Sesshomaru seems to take after his mother, right? Well, I've decided to do things a bit differently, and make it to where Inu No Taisho behaves more like Sesshomaru, and that Inuyasha gets a lot of his personality from his mother. I find it absolutely _hilarious_ , you have no idea. I mean, I think I made it to where there is a bit of Inuyasha in his father...but there is also a lot of Sesshomaru. 
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write though, I was laughing to myself a few times. :)

He hated rain.

Or, at least he used to, back when he was a bit younger and much more foolish. Back to a time when greed and anger took over most of his thoughts, and back to a time when he felt betrayed by the only demon he’d ever really looked up to. The rain had been unwelcome, a wet and cold reminder of his pain.

But now…the rain brought him comfort. With the rain carried the faint scent of his half brother. While it reminded him of the pain and anguish that he had caused the hanyou, it also brought with it the peaceful knowledge that Inuyasha was still among the living.

However, as the rain fell from the sky on that particular evening, Sesshomaru did not feel at peace. The scent of his brother was strong, but the scent of the hanyou’s grief was much stronger. They had finally defeated Naraku, and that wretched jewel had been destroyed from what he had learned. So, why was his brother not well? Why was he not celebrating with his companions? Surely they did not abandon him. No, if they were going to do so they would have done it long before then.

Why wasn’t Inuyasha happy?

Sesshomaru walked through the forest that had been named after his brother, pausing as he reached the Goshinboku tree. He remembered the day he’d learned his brother had been pinned to a tree, of all things . He remembered trying to pull out that cursed arrow, and nearly having his hand melt off in the process. He remembered clawing at his brother’s hakama, desperately trying to rip Inuyasha away from his restless slumber. He remembered failing miserably. Despite how strong Sesshomaru had become, there were still some things that even he could not do.

With one last glance towards that awful tree, Sesshomaru walked towards his brother’s scent. As he approached his brother’s hunched form, he had to pause and stare in confusion. Why was Inuyasha hovering over a well like that? What was so important about that well that Inuyasha felt the need to go to it and cry like a pup? Sesshomaru wanted to speak, but he could not. His brother was not simply crying.

He was sobbing.

The sounds that spilled from Inuyasha’s mouth were like nothing Sesshomaru had ever heard before, not even when the hanyou had been a pup. His brother’s body was shaking so uncontrollably, and his claws were white from gripping at the side of that well as if his life depended on it. Inuyasha’s ears were flattened so far down on his head it was almost as if they had disappeared. Inuyasha’s voice was raw, and Sesshomaru wondered if he’d been crying for a long time. The hanyou coughed and struggled for air as he choked on his own tears, the rain making it harder for him to breath as he sobbed. Inuyasha’s white hair spilled out behind him, soaked from the rain and the mud that dirtied it.

As Inuyasha slowly turned his head behind him to glance at Sesshomaru, his body still heaving from sobs that he could not stop from coming, the demon lord felt his heart break. Inuyasha’s eyes were full of so much sorrow, and so much helplessness. Then, Inuyasha did the unthinkable.

He looked away, and did nothing.

Sesshomaru felt his throat constrict, and he fought to control it from breaking as he spoke.

“Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha was gasping at this point, doing his best not to hyperventilate. His claws dug into the wood of the well, and splinters began to dig into his flesh.  
It was then that Sesshomaru smelled the scent of that miko that his brother had fallen hopelessly in love with, or rather, lack of scent. There was a faint aura around that well that caught Sesshomaru’s interest. There was a sort of…magic surrounding it, or at least there had been at a time. Magic was never good. It only ever brought pain to demons and humans alike, and if Inuyasha had come across magic that was not a good sign.

The miko was gone. Her scent ended at the well, and yet she was not there. She had not been there for days.

Sesshomaru slowly moved towards his brother, his face contorting into one of concern. Inuyasha had never cried like this. Not once. Not able to help himself, Sesshomaru reached down and touched Inuyasha’s shoulder.

He had expected for the hanyou to smack his hand away, or to absolutely freak out and jump away. But instead of doing either of those things, Inuyasha whined and dropped his forehead onto the edge of the well. Shrinking away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha spoke in the most broken tone of voice the demon lord had ever heard from anyone.

“Leave.”

Sesshomaru frowned, his hand recoiling from Inuyasha’s shoulder.

There was absolutely no way Sesshomaru was going to leave his brother like this.

“Inuyasha…” he spoke softly.

“Please,” Inuyasha whispered, his chest heaving with sobs. “Leave.”

Sesshomaru continued to stand there.

“Kill me.”

“No.”

Inuyasha wailed loudly as he lifted his head. The hanyou bared his fangs at Sesshomaru as he turned to look at him. Tears continued streaming down his now blood red eyes. Inuyasha’s demon form began emerging as his anguish increased, and Sesshomaru felt his brother’s youkai spike in what felt to be pure agony.

“Either kill me or leave!” Inuyasha yelled in a broken voice. “Please!”

Sesshomaru fell to his knees beside Inuyasha, and pulled him into his arms. He gripped his brother’s head firmly against his chest with one hand, and wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist with the other. Inuyasha sobbed harder than before, and Sesshomaru pressed his face onto the top of his brother’s head.  
He tried to hold it back…but he could not.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold, his own body shuddering in distress.

Inuyasha continued to sob in his brother’s embrace. He simply lacked the energy and willpower to fight back.

Sesshomaru's fangs bared as he clenched his jaw, and his clawed hands gently pulled Inuyasha against him. Even breathing in his brother’s scent could not calm Sesshomaru.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru choked out, gripping his brother tightly. “Perhaps I should tell you a story to calm your mind.”

If his brother was there to kill him, Inuyasha would not stop him. After the pain of losing Kagome on top of everything else, Inuyasha would gladly welcome death. Besides…his brother’s embrace was surprisingly…warm.

“It is a rather long story, so bear with me,” Sesshomaru whispered. “However, hearing it might help ease the pain you feel.”

Inuyasha did not know why his brother was trying to comfort him, but he could not bring himself to care.

“When this Sesshomaru…when I was a younger and much more foolish demon, our father left our home to go to war,” Sesshomaru spoke softly. “It had been a long and arduous battle, lasting many months. I had gone with him, but he sent me away after he believed the battles to become too dangerous. I was not much older than you are, Inuyasha, and therefore I was still technically a child. He sent me home in case he should not return.”

Inuyasha could not help one his ears from perking up at his brother’s words. No one had ever told him about this before…

“This Sesshomaru did not know what his father was doing, but soon found out upon reaching his wounded body,” Sesshomaru said. “He was resting beneath a Sakura tree a couple of miles outside of a prosperous human village. It had been purely coincidence that he stopped there, and yet one may argue that it was not coincidence, for that was where he met the lady Izayoi.”

Inuyasha felt tears continued to fall from his eyes at the memory of another woman he'd lost.

“I hid from them as these acts transpired, curious towards their interactions. Despite my age, I had not seen many humans, and I had certainly never seen my father interacting with one,” Sesshomaru explained. “The first day I got there, I was about to aid my father when the hime was heard in the forest.”

_  
“Sakura, sakura,” a female voice was heard close by. “Noyama mo sato mo…”_

_Light footsteps drew closer as the singing continued, beautiful and enchanting as the sakura trees themselves. The daiyoukai did not stir from his rest, his injuries far too deep for him to do more than absolutely necessary. As the voice gained in volume he knew that he would be discovered, but he could not bring himself to care._

_“Sakura, Sakura,” the voice sang merrily. “Hana zakari-“_

_The hime gasped as she came across the body of the demon, her eyes widening at his powerful aura. How had she not noticed before? She was no priestess, but this demon was extremely powerful. She could have run home and fetched some guards, but she did not feel fear. Somehow, this demon’s aura did not seem, uninviting._

_Upon closer inspection (but still from a considerable distance), she saw that he was greatly injured. He had multiple swords, and his rather outlandish clothing implied that he was a soldier, perhaps from a different land. Swallowing, the hime began to slowly make her way towards the demon._

_Noticing the female’s presence drawing closer to him, the daiyoukai opened his eyes and snarled threateningly. The hime jumped, but made no move to run. Instead, she slowly continued forward, intent on helping him with his injuries._

_As she drew near, the daiyoukai noticed just how beautiful she was. Her clothing was well-made and clean, a sign that she was much more wealthy than any of the ningen the demon had come across in the past. Her raven hair was very long, and flowed gently behind her as she approached him. Her dark brown eyes gazed upon him with not hatred, but rather concern._

_She stopped at his side, about a foot from him, and then slowly got down onto her knees._

_He continued growling, trying to deter her. However, she was not so easily frightened, it seemed. Carefully, she reached her small hand out towards a rather nasty wound on his stomach, his demon blood soaking through the clothing he wore. He grabbed her wrist with a snarl, eyes glowing red as a warning. The hime flinched, but continued to stay where she was._

_“Do not touch this Inu no Taisho,” he growled lowly._

_The hime’s gaze softened, “Is that your name?”_

_The demon’s eyes reverted to normal as he watched her with a confused expression. What was wrong with this human? She should be terrified of him! Perhaps she was sick in the head._

_“My name is Izayoi,” she said softly, placing her other hand upon the one he had holding her wrist._

_He quickly snatched his hand away, grimacing in pain from one of his arm wounds._

_“I can help you,” she said._

_“Your human medicines cannot help this Inu no Taisho,” he said, closing his eyes in irritation. “Leave.”_

_The hime pursed her lip and frowned. She stood and quickly exited the forest, setting out to complete her task._

_The demon sighed at the human’s strange behavior. At least she had left him alone. The last thing he needed was for another demon to see him interacting with a human._

_Behind the bushes, Sesshomaru watched as Izayoi left the area. However, he knew she would return, and he was quite curious to see what his father would do when she did. So, he waited._

_A while later, the hime did return, and this time she brought herbs and foods with her. The daiyoukai growled when he sensed her presence, and nearly rolled his eyes._

_“Did this Inu no Taisho speak in tongues?” he growled in irritation. “Leave me.”_

_“You are injured,” Izayoi spoke softly, yet firmly. “I will not have a soldier, demon or otherwise, bleeding in my family’s forest.”_

_The demon shut his mouth in both frustration and curiosity, and watched as she laid out the items that she had brought. Reaching out, she attempted to grab his left arm, but he growled and snatched it away. Izayoi raised an eyebrow, before reaching out to grab it again. The daiyoukai continued to growl and keep his arm out of her reach, glaring at her the entire time. Finally, having enough of his nonsense, Izayoi got up onto the top of him and pinned his arm down with all of her strength. The daiyoukai’s eyes widened at being overcome by a human woman, and he was not sure if he should feel angry or impressed._

_Breathing heavily, the hime frowned at him, “Stop behaving like a child.”_

_“You would dare order-“_

_“Yes, I would dare!” she said firmly. “And you will listen! You are in my family’s forest, therefore in my territory, and if I wish to tend to your injuries then you will let me!”_

_Inu no Taisho’s mouth fell open as he gawked at the hime, not struggling as she got off and held his arm in her lap. Taking off his armor, she began to gently wipe away the blood on his skin._

_“You have quite a lot of nerve for a woman.”_

_Izayoi glanced up at the demon’s face, noticing that he was no longer staring at her. She smiled before places herbs onto his wounds to speed his healing process, and numb any pain._

_“And you smell.”_

_The demon glared at her through the corner of his eye, “I did not ask for your help.”_

_“And yet, here I am,” she spoke with humor in her voice._

_The demon huffed as she wrapped his arm, and then tensed as she began to remove his chest armor. His armor was quite heavy and she had trouble lifting it, but she managed to do so without breaking in sweat. As she turned her gaze back towards him, she gasped at the hole gaping through his entire stomach._

_“Kami-sama,” she whispered, eyebrows furrowing._

_“It will heal,” the demon spoke, quelling her fears. “It will simply take longer than most wounds.”_

_“I am not sure how much help these herbs would do for that wound…” the hime muttered, completely at a loss._

_The demon frowned at her distress, before taking her hand in his._

_“No…it will help,” he said unsurely._

_Izayoi looked up at his face in surprise, and he immediately turned red and looked away. At his expression she could not help but giggle breathily, and she nodded._

_“Hai, I will do my best,” she said, slowly peeling away the layers of clothing around his stomach._

_He did not wince as she cleaned the wound, noticing how careful she was to not hurt him. Why was this human so concerned of his wellbeing? His pain seemed to cause her great distress. Perhaps she had an affliction, or a curse that caused her to feel the pain of others._

_As she dressed his wound, she looked at him, “Can you sit for a moment?”_

_Slowly, the demon sat up, breathing out through his nose to ease the pain. Carefully, the hime bandaged him, and helped him lie back down._

_“Do you have a curse, hime, that causes you to need to help others?” the demon questioned, eyeing her movements as she began to dress the wound in his leg._

_Laughing softly, “No. I suffer from this horrible thing called empathy.”_

_The demon glared at her incredulously, and she giggled when she realized she’d been called out on her humor._

_“Here, you should eat something,” the hime said, reaching down to hand him an apple._

_Making a face, the demon smacked the fruit from her hand, still feeling emasculated from her previous behavior. Izayoi stared at her hand for a moment, blinking in shock, before slowly raising an eyebrow and turning to the demon._

_“You do not need to take out your frustrations on the poor fruit,” she said in slight frustration. “It did not deserve that sort of abuse.”_

_The demon inhaled sharply, and grasped the hime’s throat warningly, “You continue to mock this Inu no Taisho, ningen? I could have you killed for your actions.”_

_“Then do it,” Izayoi countered, folding her arms and leaning into his grasp._

_The demon’s eyes widened, and his grip faltered._

_Her eyes bore into his own in a way no other’s had, and it was in that moment that he knew he could never kill her._

_As he let go, she smiled and patted his head, “Good boy.”_

_The daiyoukai growled, “Do not treat me like a dog.”_

_“Then quit behaving like one,” she said, standing to leave. “I will return tomorrow, and perhaps by then you will learn some manners. Good night, Inu no Taisho.”_

_As he watched her retreat, he felt various emotions cross through his mind. He was a bit angry and annoyed at her behavior, while at the same time relieved to have some company. Dogs were not good at remaining alone for long periods of time, and even the daiyoukai could get rather lonely._

_Plus, she wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes._

_The next day, when the hime returned, she brought meats with her. She smiled upon seeing him, and the demon felt a little bit vulnerable under her gaze._

_“I realized last night that dogs do not eat fruit, and so I thought that perhaps you would like some meat instead?” she said unsurely. “I brought cooked and raw, so choose whichever you prefer.”_

_She held out a piece of duck liver in one hand, and some sort of cooked meat in the other. He slowly took the liver from her hand, and inclined his head in thanks._

_“Don’t worry, I brought plenty more than that,” she laughed after he practically inhaled the meat._

_Handing him the small pouch she brought the meat in, the hime felt relieved when the demon’s expression softened._

_“Arigatou,” he said softly. “Izayoi.”_

_With a mouthful of meat, Izayoi simply nodded in reply._

_“How are your wounds today?” she questioned a while later._

_“They do not ache,” the demon replied, leaning back against the tree._

_Izayoi smiled, “That is good. And the stomach wound?”_

_Taisho opened one eye to peer at her before replying, “It heals from the inside out, so it does not appear much different.”_

_“Perhaps you would like some more herbs?” Izayoi questioned him._

_The demon was reluctant to nod, but deciding he liked her company he did so._

_Izayoi smiled, “Hai, I shall return shortly.”_

_And she did. When Izayoi returned she brough herbs and water to drink, and set forth with her task. Gently undoing her previous work, she gazed upon the oozing  
wound on the demon’s stomach. _

_“It looks so painful, how can you bear it?” she questioned._

_He shrugged, “I’ve had worse.”_

_She stared at him with a disbelieving gaze, “Mhm.”_

_“I have,” he insisted. “I had one once that went straight through my chest, and it was poisoned. Took two weeks to completely heal.”_

_Izayoi shook her head, “You seem to be quite reckless.”_

_“No, I am simply protective of those I care about,” Taisho replied, watching her dress his wound._

_Izayoi smiled, “So am I.”_

_Inu no Taisho could not stop the small smile to appear on his face. Despite her witty retorts and habit to order him around, the hime was not half bad to be around. She seemed loyal, something which the dog general could appreciate._

_“Do you care for me then? Seeing as how you insist to tend my injuries,” he teased._

_Izayoi blushed darkly, “What? Of course not! I s-simply don’t want you bleeding out all over my cherry blossoms!”_

_“Oh, is that it, then?” Taisho questioned, leaning forward onto his hands. “Well pardon me, my dear, I did not realize the extent to which I’ve caused you distress.”_

_Izayoi smacked his good arm lightly, “Be quiet.”_

_The dog general laughed, leaning back against the tree. A distance away, Sesshomaru watched all of this transpire with a confused expression. His father enjoyed the human’s company? But why?_

_The next day, Izayoi returned with some more meat and means to help tend to his injuries. She spent time cleaning off his healed wounds, and gently bandaging the one on his stomach, pleased to see the skin beginning to form over it once more._

_“You will leave soon,” she said softly, tying off the wrapping around his stomach._

_“Yes,” he answered. “I must.”_

_“Will you return?” she questioned._

_The demon did not answer immediately, “I do not know.”_

_Izayoi nodded, looking away as she handed him some duck meat. As she did so, the demon grasped her hand gently. She looked at him curiously, and flushed when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly._

_“You have done me a great service, Lady Izayoi,” he said softly. “Despite it being absolutely unnecessary.”_

_Izayoi rolled her eyes, “Do not take that tone of voice with me.”_

_“Despite being a complete and utter baka-“_

_“Taisho,” Izayoi warned._

_“-I pledge my loyalty to you, and to your household,” he finished._

_Izayoi’s eyes widened, gasping at the intensity of his words. To have a demon on your side during war was not a common occurrence, but was strangely welcome in those times of crisis. While her family would not exactly be pleased to know where her whereabouts had been the past few days, she knew that they would forgive her after discovering they had what seemed to be a very powerful daiyoukai on their side._

_“Taisho, you do not need to do such a thing,” she whispered, blushing madly. “I was simply-“_

_“Helping a demon,” Taisho interrupted. “I have never met a human with as much compassion and stubbornness as you. Should you ever need me, I will come to your  
aid.”_

_Izayoi stared at the demon’s face, “How will you know?”_

_He raised an eyebrow, “You simply have to call.”_

_Izayoi grinned, “So…like a dog?”_

_The daiyoukai groaned, “I take everything back. You have brought shame and dishonor to your entire family.”_

_Izayoi laughed, and leaned down to place a kiss on the daiyoukai’s cheek._

_Inu no Taisho’s face grew hot and he shot up into a sitting position, stuttering nonsense at the ground. Smiling, Izayoi reached up to brush a strand of silver hair from the demon’s face, and tucked it behind his pointed ear._

_“Oh so that’s it then!” the demon accused, glaring at the woman with a heated expression. “You find me attractive! That is why you helped me, you deceiving-!”_

_Izayoi pulled his face towards hers and kissed his lips quickly, pulling away to see his expression. Laughing at the dazed look upon his face, Izayoi had to place her hands on his shoulders to keep from falling over. With a playful growl, the daiyoukai took the hime’s chin in his hands and placed a light kiss over her lips._

_Seeing all he needed, Sesshomaru quickly stood and left the premises. His father had fallen in love with a human? How absurd._

Glancing down at the brother he held in his arms, Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, in his embrace no less. He knew that Inuyasha would not forgive him so easily when he found out about Sesshomaru's actions, but he supposed that this was one step in the right direction. Stroking his brother's cheek, he placed a kiss on the hanyou's forehead.

"Sleep, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered. "And may your dreams never haunt you."

The story's end could wait for another day.


	6. To end the Stench of Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is a bit short, but I feel it's best to end it here. I'm not sure, but I think the next chapter is probably going to be a long one.

Sitting on the flat stone underneath the small waterfall, Inuyasha gently scrubbed at his body to clean off any dirt. The coolness of the stream calmed his mind during the summer heat, and he relished in the feeling of cleanliness. Sometimes, when he was much younger, he remembered taking baths as often as possible in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, if he scrubbed hard enough his human side would wash away. Of course, it did not work.

He remembered the disappointment when he grew older and realized his brother would never accept him, no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of his human side. He also remembered coming to accept his human side a bit more, along with his inner demon. He had grown to realize that his youkai was not evil, and that his human was not weak. And yet, it seemed that his brother would not accept either into his heart, and that was what bothered Inuyasha.

Watching as a strand of black hair slipped over his shoulder and onto his chest, Inuyasha let out a loud and annoyed sigh. He hated his human night. He did not mind being human, per say, he simply hated all of the nonsense that came with it. He hated losing his physical power, and he hated all of the human emotions that would overrun his mind tenfold. 

“If you sigh any louder, Inuyasha, I think you will disturb the spirits of the dead,” Miroku commented, washing away the dirt from his own body.

The two of them had an agreement since Kagome’s disappearance about a year prior. Miroku would always be within a few feet of Inuyasha during his human night, protecting him from anything that he could not ward off himself. In return, Inuyasha agreed to help protect Miroku’s family during the rest of the month. Of course, he would have done so anyway, but Inuyasha needed an excuse to let Miroku help him.

“Shut up, lecher,” Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. 

“What has you so depressed?” Miroku questioned. “And do not blame it on the lack of the moon.”

Inuyasha shrugged, “Just stupid human feelings makin’ me all confused, that’s all.”

Miroku turned to his friend, handing Inuyasha a bowl of cleaning powder that he’d brough with him.

“What has you so confused?” Miroku asked, concern lacing his voice. “Perhaps I can help you decipher your feelings, although I am but a lowly monk.”

Taking the powder, Inuyasha began to dump the powder onto his head and into his hair. Scrubbing at his scalp, pleased that his human nose was not overpowered by the floral scent of the powder, Inuyasha eyed the monk.

Inuyasha spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice, “Yeah. Sure.”

Miroku grinned, “Come on, let it out.”

Inuyasha huffed, rubbing the powder into his hair. He did admit that he enjoyed the feeling of his clawless fingers running through his hair on the moonless night. Perhaps it reminded him of Kagome’s hands in his hair… 

“I just…you know Sesshomaru, always been a jackass to me, right?” Inuyasha began, looking away from the monk. “My whole life he’s been nothin’ but a thorn in my side.”

Miroku nodded, “Indeed, and yet you sound unsure.”

Inuyasha paused, “He…lately he’s been visiting Rin in the village, and every time he does he always comes by to see me.”

“He does?” Miroku asked with wide eyes. “Without cruel intentions?”

“Not just that, but he actually asks me stuff like, how I’m doin’…if Kagome’s returned…all that shit,” Inuyasha explained. “And he always sounds genuinely concerned, like he actually cares about me. I don’t know what the hell happened after we destroyed Naraku…but he’s been actin’ a whole lot different since then.”

“Maybe Naraku did something to him, and by destroying him it fixed something inside Sesshomaru?” Miroku thought out loud.

“Nah, he was an asshole to me _long_ before Naraku showed up,” Inuyasha chuckled darkly. “I don’t know…he’s just been actin’ weird.”

Miroku thought about the predicament as Inuyasha rinsed out his hair in the waterfall. 

“Has he done anything in particular that has stood out?” Miroku asked, soaking in the water. 

Inuyasha paused, “Yeah, actually.”

“Like?”

“A few days after Kagome left I was sitting by the well, and I was…pretty upset,” Inuyasha muttered, and Miroku nodded in remembrance. “Anyway, Sesshomaru came up and…”

“And?”

“He came up and _hugged_ me,” Inuyasha said, eyes glazed over in thought. “And he told me of how my mother and father met…I guess to calm me down? I mean, I was really freaking out.”

“He _hugged_ you?” Miroku said incredulously, sitting tall. 

“Well, more like held me, sort of like how you held Rini the other day after she’d had that nightmare,” Inuyasha said. “You know, just sort of rockin’ her back and forth until she fell back to sleep.”

Miroku gaped at the half-demon, before leaning back. Picturing Sesshomaru rocking Inuyasha back and forth to help calm his mind was not exactly an easily envisioned thought. While not unwelcome, it was unusual.

“I did actually fall asleep, in the bastard’s arms,” Inuyasha mutted. “I mean, I’d been by the well for _days_ …”

“You fell asleep? What then?” Miroku asked.

“The next thing I knew, I’d woken up in Kaede’s hut,” Inuyasha muttered. “I asked the old woman if she knew what had happened, but she said that she had gone out to bandage up one of the villagers…and came back to find me. She said that my robes had been taken off and laid beside me, ‘cause they were soaked through from the rain, and I had been laid down by the fireplace.”

“Sesshomaru…did that?” 

Inuyasha nodded, “Hai. Now do you see why I’m so confused? Ever since then he’s been actin’ weird. The other day he came by and gave me a new undershirt, sayin’ that mine smelled. I mean, he did sort of insult me…but he _gave me a shirt_.”

Miroku laughed, “Maybe he’s trying to make amends.”

“But why?” Inuyasha frowned, folding his arms. 

“I don’t know Inuyasha,” Miroku said with closed eyes. “Perhaps Rin has thawed his heart.”

Inuyasha snickered, “Keh, probably. That girl has three of the village boys after her heart, and all she can talk about is _Sesshomaru-sama_.”

“I heard her telling Kaede that she wanted to marry him when she was of age,” Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “She’s gonna hit puberty, and realize what an ass he is.”

“Or what an ass he has.”

Inuyasha contorted in disgust, splashing the monk with water, “Ugh, pervert. That’s not somethin’ ya just go around saying about other men!”

Miroku laughed, “I am simply repeating what I’ve heard other women say about _you_ , Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, chest puffed out in pride, “They think I have a nice ass?”

Miroku nodded, “Mhm, apparently it’s quite firm. I would not know, however. I prefer the softness of my Sango’s-“

_Splash!_

“Shut up monk! I don’t wanna hear about your preferences of bodily parts!”

A distance away, a flea was chuckling to himself. Shaking his head, Myoga began to bounce away to find the daiyoukai that seemed to be overriding the hanyou’s thoughts.

Myoga was thrilled to find Inuyasha so curious to Sesshomaru’s intentions, but he still wondered if the half-demon would truly believe the answer. Sesshomaru had apparently decided to take things slowly, rather than simply blurting out all of his secrets to Inuyasha. The flea approved of the daiyoukai’s method, however he believed that Inuyasha was beginning to distrust his brother because he did not know his true intentions. 

Breathing heavily, Myoga was pleased to have found Sesshomaru sitting next to the kappa a few miles away from the half demon and the monk. Hopping onto the demon’s neck, he could not help himself from sampling a little of the delicious blood coursing through the daiyoukai’s veins. 

Sesshomaru smacked his skin with an annoyed inhale, glancing down at the flattened flea demon in his hand.

“Myoga, as always your way of greeting me is unwelcomed,” Sesshomaru acknowledged. 

Jaken glanced up and rolled his eyes at the flea demon’s stupidity, and turned back to stare out at the sky.

“My lord,” Myoga greeted. “I see you are still keeping close to Inuyasha during the moonless night.”

Sesshomaru nodded, “Always. Though the monk’s efforts are appreciated, I do not doubt that they would fail if Inuyasha were to come to any real danger.”

Myoga nodded, “Understandable.”

Sesshomaru looked ahead, “May I ask why you have graced this Sesshomaru with your presence this evening?”

Myoga nodded, “I believe it is time.”

Sesshomaru glanced down, with a raised eyebrow.

“Time for what?” Jaken questioned with a frown. 

Myoga bowed his head, “I think Inuyasha is ready to hear the truth.”

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, frowning at the flea, “Explain your reasoning to this Sesshomaru.”

Myoga nodded, “He is confused.”

“Well of course he’s confused!” Jaken exclaimed in his shrill voice. “Who wouldn’t be? To Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru has always seemed to be an unkind, ruthless and uncaring brother, who has done nothing but cause him deep physical and mental pain-“

“Jaken.”

The kappa turned to the daiyoukai, shuddering at the cold gaze he received, “Sorry milord.”

Shaking his head at the display, Myoga hopped onto Sesshomaru’s knee.

“I overheard your brother’s conversation with the monk, and it seems that he is very confused towards your actions,” Myoga said. “He is not altogether welcoming towards them, but he is not unwelcoming. I believe that he is hoping that you are going to be the brother he has always wanted, but his logic is keeping him from truly believing it.”

Sesshomaru’s stomach sank in a surprising wave of nervousness, something he did not regularly feel. Inuyasha was…hopeful? His actions that day at the well were a bit regrettable to Sesshomaru, feeling that he may have done more harm than good. That day was no doubt the source of his brother’s confusion.

“The only way for Inuyasha to truly ever make the decision to accept you is for him to know the truth,” Myoga explained. “Otherwise he is simply going to dwell in a hole of confusion and doubt. He may act politely towards you since you are doing the same, but he would never truly trust you.”

The daiyoukai closed his eyes, inhaling the faint and distant scent of his brother’s human form. The scent usually helped to calm him down, knowing his brother was safe even from a distance. He could smell Inuyasha’s human emotions; confusion, sadness, and slight amusement from what he assumed was something the monk had said. While it was a mixture of scents much more appreciated than the stench of sorrow he remembered the hanyou having after the miko’s disappearance, it was nothing close to the wonderful aroma that happiness and love held. It was something he had very rarely scented off of his brother, and he wished to remedy that.

Opening his golden eyes and gazing at the stars in the sky, Sesshomaru spoke in a soft, yet firm voice.

“Hai, it is time.”


	7. When the Time Presents Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've decided to cut this final chapter in two...because hot dayum this half _alone_ is almost five-thousand words long. Plus, I'm still deciding how exactly I want to end it. I keep writing stuff, and then erasing and starting over. I want it to be _good_. Anyway, hope ya like this one, and sorry (not sorry) for keeping the suspense _too real_! :D
> 
> Also, yeah, I actually did write Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's meeting like Sesshomaru and Rin's, because I thought it would be ironic and cute. Sesshomaru always seems to be denying that he is like his father (besides his strength) in the anime and stuff, so I think it would be hilarious if Sesshomaru did a lot of stuff almost exactly the same as his father. Like, his dad cares for humans, and _bam_ Sesshomaru does too. He he. Anyway...
> 
> On another note...I have never used this many cuss words in a story before in my life. Inuyasha sort of just...writes himself, tbh. He and I are a lot alike in some ways, except that I cuss in my head and he does out loud.

Sesshomaru was not generally one to sit an enjoy nature, however even he could recognize the beauty of the scene before him. He sat on top of a hill, gazing out over the rice fields of the village, which sparkled from the sunlight overhead. He, however, was beneath the protective shade of a large Sugi tree. He was definitely not avoiding the task he had actually returned to the village to accomplish. Not at all. 

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, trying to calm his harshly beating heart. Nervousness was a foreign emotion for the daiyoukai, and he did not welcome it. He did his best to keep his composure in front of his company, and to anyone else his inner turmoil would have gone unnoticed; anyone except for the little girl who sat beside him.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin questioned, noticing how the demon’s fingers rubbed against themselves uncharacteristically. “Are you well?”

Sesshomaru’s eye twitched and he let out a small sigh, “Hai, Rin.”

Rin frowned disbelievingly, “Are you sure? You’re fidgeting.”

Sesshomaru nearly scoffed, “I am doing no such thing.”

“Yes you are.”

“Rin, do not argue with me,” Sesshomaru said sternly. 

Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to catch the demon’s gaze, “Sesshomaru-sama, you can not fool me.”

Sesshomaru stared at the girl and had to refrain from snorting in amusement, “Indeed, it appears I can not.”

Rin sat back proudly, and gave the demon a kind smile. Taking his twitching hand in her own, she stroked his deadly claws fondly.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Rin asked softly. “I will not tell.”

Sesshomaru could not help a small smile from forming on his face, revealing a set of two sharp and deadly fangs. Had anyone else been looking at him at that moment, they would have immediately fled. Rin, however, had learned to tell the daiyoukai’s smiles apart, however rare they were. 

“I do not know if that is wise,” he answered.

Rin stroked the magenta markings on Sesshomaru’s wrist, “I think it would be. Whatever it is that ails you seems to be bothering you quite immensely.”

Sesshomaru sent a glare at the girl, causing her to laugh softly, and wondered how in the seven hells she’d learned to read him so easily. It was starting to agitate him…

Rin gave him one of her sweetest smiles in return, and Sesshomaru let out a low growl of irritation, “Fine.”

Rin smiled and looked away, waiting for him to continue.

“I am about to reveal something very important to someone that I care very much about,” Sesshomaru said, swallowing. “And I am afraid of his reaction.”

“You speak of Inuyasha-sama,” Rin said simply.

Sesshomaru turned and gawked at the girl, mokomoko-sama stiffening in an almost cat-like fashion, “How did you-“

“Do you believe me to be stupid, my lord?” Rin asked with a grin. 

Sesshomaru huffed and looked away, “Of course not, Rin. It is simply unnerving that you can read me so effortlessly.”

“I take it the talent is not mutual?”

“Silence.”

Rin laughed at the demon’s annoyed behavior. She’d always found it amusing to tease him, getting reactions that no other could. To everyone else, Sesshomaru was a cold and heartless being, with hardly any other emotion besides hatred and a hunger for power. However, after being with him for so long, Rin had learned that the demon was actually an extremely emotional being.

Reaching up and tucking a strand of silver hair behind his ear, the girl leaned forward and spoke softly into it.

“I also may have forced Jaken-sama to tell me _everything_.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened and he snarled, “ _I will kill him-_ ”

“You will do no such thing,” Rin chided. “I was rather _persuasive_ when I forced him to tell me.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and he leaned towards Rin’s face with an irritated expression, “And what, exactly, does that imply?”

Rin grinned, “He is not the only one capable of wielding Nintojo, Sesshomaru-sama.”

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree in frustration, “What on earth would possess you to do such a thing to him?”

Rin shrugged, “You were particularly pouty one day, and I wanted to know why. Jaken isn’t exactly very good at hiding his emotions, and I knew that he knew why you were so upset.”

“You are a very demanding young lady, Rin,” Sesshomaru muttered. 

Rin smiled and leaned back against the demon, “Only concerning you, my lord.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to gaze out into the nearly setting sun. 

“So, you are going to tell him?” Rin asked softly.

“Hai.”

“Today?”

“Hai.”

“I’m glad.”

Sesshomaru smiled and held the girl against him gently, her hand coming to grasp his own once more. 

This time, he held hers in return.

~*~

The last bang on the roof was heard before a happy voice of approval sounded in the area. Wiping sweat from his brow, Inuyasha turned and looked down with a wide grin to the elder man. Rubbing his dirtied hands on his hakama, the hanyou spoke.

“How about that?” he boasted as he jumped off of the roof. “This roof should hold up in just about anything now!”

The villager bowed politely, “Arigatou, Inuyasha-sama! You’re kindness shall be known in my family for generations to come!”

Waving his clawed hand dismissively Inuyasha snorted, “Nah, it’s nothin’.”

“It is certainly not ‘nothing’! I know not how to repay you for your generosity,” the man spoke. 

“You can repay me by puttin’ this house to good use,” Inuyasha said with a kind smile. “Alright?”

The man smiled in return and bowed once more, “Of course.”

Inuyasha grinned and bowed to the man before turning to leave. As he looked out towards the setting sun, he felt his hair stand on end at the sight he saw. Ears perking up in response, Inuyasha felt his eyebrows furrow as he saw his elder brother approaching the area with a young girl at his side.

Sesshomaru had returned a bit earlier than usual to visit Rin, it seemed. Generally the demon returned every few weeks, but it appeared that he wished to visit only a week after the previous one. The half demon did not let it deter him from his path, and simply walked towards his brother. 

As the two came within feet of each other, Rin noticed the new clothing that adorned Rin’s body. It was exceptionally lovely on her, he had to admit, and he could not help the smile from forming on his face. 

“I see you’ve received some new clothes,” Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hai, Inuyasha-sama!” Rin exclaimed, pulling at the hem happily. “It’s a hakama!”

“Well that’s different,” Inuyasha commented. 

“I like it!” Rin said with a wide smile. “I’m able to run more easily!”

Inuyasha grinned and raised his claws, “Wanna test that?” 

Rin giggled and hid behind Sesshomaru, “Ie, Inuyasha-sama!”

Inuyasha leaned back and shrugged, folding his arms in his hakama.

Reached behind, Sesshomaru laid his hand on the back of Rin’s head gently. Urging her forward, he caught her gaze. Rin crooked her finger at him, and he bent down into a crouch. Rin kissed the moon on his forehead, and gave him a quick hug.

“Ja-ne, Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin said softly, before whispering quietly. “And good luck.”

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, caressing her cheek with his thumb, “Ja-ne, Rin.”

Rin turned around, giving Inuyasha a happy smile, “Oyasumi, Inuyasha-sama! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Inuyasha nodded, “Oyasumi, Rin. Tell Kaede-baba to make extra soup tomorrow, I think Shippo’s visiting.”

Rin nodded, “Hai!”

And with that, the girl took off towards she and Kaede’s home.

Turning to his brother, Inuyasha bowed his head politely. Sesshomaru did the same. Generally this was where Sesshomaru would simply turn around and head back the direction he came from, but he did not. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Dogs were very territorial beings, and inu-youkai were no different. Inuyasha had claimed the village as his territory long ago, and so he always had to see his brother off. For Sesshomaru to not immediately take flight once his business with Rin was done made Inuyasha’s hair stand on edge.

Sensing his brother’s nervousness, Sesshomaru turned his gaze toward the forest that bore Inuyasha’s name.

“Has Rin been behaving well for the miko?” he questioned distantly.

Inuyasha nodded, “Hai. Kaede-baba says that Rin has a lot of potential, and a surprising amount of spiritual energy for a little girl.”

“I sensed that myself,” Sesshomaru commented. 

“Apparently it’s natural too, and not just learned like Kaede’s was,” Inuyasha said. “Although, with the way she behaves around you that doesn’t surprise me. She has a knack for seeing the best in people.”

Sesshomaru smiled, “Aa.”

Inuyasha felt both eyebrows crawl up his forehead at his brother’s casual speech. Sesshomaru did not appear to notice, although he did turn back to look at his brother.

“Not to, er, be an _ass_ or anythin’, but why are you still here?” Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the forest, opening his mouth to speak. However, when no sound came out, Sesshomaru’s shoulders slumped (however the action was so minute that Inuyasha nearly missed it). Closing his golden eyes and turning around, Sesshomaru began to walk back the way he’d arrived.

“Iya.”

More than confused, Inuyasha watched his brother walk away. He did not fly, nor did he run. He simply walked, slowly, back the way he’d come. Inuyasha could not help but feel as though he’d missed something.

But he did not miss the almost sorrowful tone in his brother’s voice.

~*~

“My lord you are avoiding the situation at hand!”

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, “I am not, jiji! Get off my back, will ya!”

Myoga sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha most certainly had in common with one another, it was that they both inherited their father’s stubbornness. 

“If you would just tie it-“

“I can tie my obi however the fuck I wanna tie it, alright?” Inuyash practically yelled. “Just because it ain’t _traditional_ don’t make it wrong!”

Rin giggled and Kaede rolled her eyes as they finished washing the last of their clothes. They had been kind enough to wash Inuyasha’s under-clothing for him, seeing as it did not wash itself the way his firerat did. After it had finished drying, the hanyou had put it back on the same he always had. And then the flea had to come along and _ruin everything…_

“I’ve been puttin’ on my clothes the same way for over a century, and I don’t plan on changin’ it now!” Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

“You just don’t want to admit you don’t actually know how to tie it…” Myoga mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the flea in between two fingers. 

“Inuyasha,” Kaede chided. “I must ask that ye use less foul language in front of Rin-chan.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, flinging Myoga away with a huff.

“If you don’t know how to tie an obi, Inuyasha-sama, I can teach you!” Rin said happily. 

Inuyasha’s ears flattened in irritation, “Iranai.”

Myoga hopped back up, “Master Inuyasha, please let the girl teach you! It would be very beneficial for you to learn, and I’m sure you’d have a lot fewer demons and humans belittling you verbally if you dressed correctly-“

“I DON’T NEED TO LEARN HOW TO TIE AN OBI!” Inuyasha yelled, eyes maniacally wide and his fangs extended. “Kuso kurae!”

“Such colorful language, Otouto.”

Four heads turned to see Sesshomaru approaching them from behind a few trees. Rin’s eyes grew wide and she cried out happily.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” she dropped the clothes she had been washing, Kaede catching them in the small stream, and ran to the demon. “What are you doing here, you visited only a few days ago!”

Sesshomaru smiled softly, indulging the girl in a hug, and then pushed her gently, “Do not forget your duties, Rin.”

Rin turned to see Kaede finishing up the work she had neglected, and frowned as she ran back to the old woman, “Warui warui!”

Inuyasha shook his head in mock disappointment, “Rin-chan, how could you leave the old woman alone like that? Don’t you know she’s got bad knees?”

“My knees are fine, Inuyasha,” Kaede spoke pointedly.

“No they ain’t, one o’ these days they’re gonna fall off and you’re just gonne be stuck in one spot forever,” Inuyasha said with a grin. “And I ain’t carryin’ ya.”

Kaede glanced up at the hanyou with amused eyes, “Inuyasha.”

“Hai, baba?”

“Your obi is crooked.”

“My obi ain’t-“ realization dawned on the hanyou’s face, and he growled lowly. “Shut up.”

Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin along the stream’s edge, amused at the events taking place before him. Glancing at his brother’s clothing, he could not see why everyone was making such a fuss about it. Perhaps if they had just met him they would chide the hanyou for his improper clothing, but Inuyasha’s failed wardrobe was nothing new.

“My lord!” Myoga cried out, hopping onto Sesshomaru’s knee. “Please convince your brother to let us help him!”

“I don’t _need_ help,” Inuyasha was beyond agitated at this point.

“If Inuyasha wishes for someone to show him how to properly tie his obi, then one of us shall,” Sesshomaru stated firmly. “And if he does not, then so be it.”

Inuyasha leaned back, surprised at Sesshomaru’s answer.

“But my lord-“

“Myoga, the world shall not crumble from a misshapen strap of cloth.”

The flea huffed and folded his arms.

Turning his gaze to the hanyou, Sesshomaru watched his brother’s reaction. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, pleased that the demon was not going to harass him about his damn obi. 

“I just wish that he would look like a prince, and not a heathen,” Myoga muttered, almost going unheard by Sesshomaru. “I swear both of you are irresponsible-“

“You dare to disobey this Sesshomaru’s word?” Sesshomaru spoke eerily.

“I will if your word is stupid-“

Sesshomaru flicked the flea off of his knee, sending Myoga high into the air. He was a bit irritated at the flea’s disregard of the fact that Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful beings in existence, and could end his life with a mere sneeze. However, his irritation was quelled slightly at the sound he heard a few feet from him.

Inuyasha was clutching at his stomach, laughing so hard that he fell over with tears in his eyes. Rolling on the ground like a puppy, the hanyou gasped as he filled the air with his mirthful laughter. After a few dozen seconds of this action, Inuyasha sat back up.

“Kami-sama, that was probably one of the funniest things I’ve ever seen,” Inuyasha mumbled, still laughing gently as he wiped tears from his cheeks. “Baka flea…”

Rin and Kaede giggled to themselves at the sight, continuing their work religiously. 

Sesshomaru could not help but smirk at his brother, and Inuyasha grinned back, “I’m kinda glad.”

“For what, Otouto?”

“That I ain’t the only one that does that,” Inuyasha chuckled. 

“The flea’s words are often times most displeasing to this Sesshomaru’s ears,” the demon said simply, looking in the direction Myoga had flown in. “And so to refrain from destroying the lives of many who may have the misfortune of stumbling in this Sesshomaru’s path during such times, the flea must be dealt with accordingly.”

Inuyasha burst with laughter once more, spewing obscenities as he tried to catch his breath. Sesshomaru could not help a smile from forming on his face, and a warm feeling in his stomach formed at the realization the he had caused his brother to laugh. 

As the hanyou continued to laugh, Myoga returned with an annoyed expression. He glanced at Inuyasha briefly, before turning to Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

Knowing what the flea was about to ask, Sesshomaru cut him off with whispered words, “I have not told him.”

“When?”

“When the time presents itself,” Sesshomaru said softly.

“You are avoiding it.”

“I-” Sesshomaru cut himself off as Inuyasha sat back up.

“You tryin’ to kill me by makin’ my guts explode?” the hanyou said breathlessly, rubbing his tummy to ease the soreness. 

“This Sesshomaru would prefer to not have to witness anyone’s _guts exploding_.”

Inuyasha began chuckling again, “Stop! It hurts to laugh!”

Rin giggled evilly, “I remember Jaken-sama saying his guts exploded once.”

“ _Nani?_ ” Sesshomaru questioned in absolute revulsion.

Inuyasha was laughing again at this point, and Kaede had begun chuckling herself. 

“This Sesshomaru would not subject his worst enemy to such a sight.”

Inuyasha was rolling once more, before he forced himself up (still laughing) and crawled over to Sesshomaru. He pushed his brother’s shoulder playfully, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Kami-sama, shut up b-before I piss myself!” the hanyou begged.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother, before glancing at Rin. She was looking at the two of them with a heartfelt smile, and Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly in recognition of her actions. She was trying to warm Inuyasha up for what Sesshomaru was preparing to tell him, and was doing so very effectively.

Suddenly, realizing what he’d just done, Inuyasha recoiled from Sesshomaru as if being burnt. His ears flattened against his skull, and he backed away a few feet. 

“Gomen,” Inuyasha muttered darkly, looking down.

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother, but decided against saying anything.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Kaede said, scrubbing away the grime off of one of Rin’s kimonos. “I mean no disrespect, but why are ye hear?”

Sesshomaru looked out into the water, “I merely had nowhere else to be.”

Kaede did not believe him, but did not speak against his words. After his many visits to Rin, the old woman had learned that the daiyoukai had a temper that could rival Inuyasha’s. She did not wish to test its limits at that time.

“Well, I am glad you came!” Rin said happily, sending a smile the in the demon’s direction. 

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin, before turning to catch his brother’s gaze. Inuyasha’s eyes widened at being caught, and quickly looked in a different direction. Inuyasha was obviously uncomfortable at their previous actions, and Sesshomaru decided against commenting on it. Instead, he figured a distraction was necessary.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said.

“Hai?” Inuyasha questioned, glancing back to his brother hesitantly.

“Your obi is crooked.”

“KAMI-SAMA, SHUT UP.”

~*~

Inuyasha stared at his brother’s distant figure curiously, sipping at the tea Kaede had brewed for him. Sesshomaru had been sitting out in the fields a few hundred feet from his home, simply staring out at the moon. The demon had done so for a few days. Sesshomaru had not left after returning to visit Rin, which struck the half-demon as quite odd. Surely the daiyoukai had more important places to be; he was a lord of the west, after all. Instead of sleeping at night, however, Sesshomaru would sit out and stare at the sky until morning. Inuyasha did not know how to react, and felt on edge every single night. He did not think his brother was planning to attack him, for if he would have done so long ago, but it was still making him uncomfortable.

“Is he still there, Inuyasha?” Kaede asked, blowing on her own cup of tea.

“Hai,” Inuyasha said softly, turning to the old woman. “What do you think he wants?”

“I do not know,” Kaede answered. 

“But?” Inuyasha prodded.

“He has seemed more distant than usual,” Kaede commented, gazing at the sleeping girl a few feet away. “Perhaps he is here to seek the comfort of Rin?”

Inuyasha scoffed, “He doesn’t seek comfort from anybody.”

“I would not be so quick to judge, Inuyasha,” Kaede said softly. “Perhaps ye do not understand him quite as well as ye think.”

Inuyasha turned to stare out at his brother once more, sipping his tea. His ears slid back into his hair and he smacked his lips happily.

“This is good, what is it?” Inuyasha questioned Kaede. 

Kaede smiled, “It is jasmine green tea. Your brother brought it as a gift.”

“He brought you a gift?” Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

“Indeed, he said it was to thank me for taking care of Rin,” Kaede said softly, gazing fondly at the young girl. “However, lately I believe that it has been more the other way around.”

“Come off it ya ol’ hag,” Inuyasha snorted. “You ain’t that old.”

Kaede looked at the hanyou, “Baka.”

Inuyasha’s ears drooped, and his gaze slid sadly towards his tea. His claws gripped the cup a bit tighter than necessary, and he swallowed thickly.

“Inuyasha.”

Glancing towards the old woman in reply, Inuyasha felt his stomach flip at the old woman’s sad gaze.

“Come here.”

With a sigh, Inuyasha walked back to Kaede. Without being told to do so, the hanyou placed his cup tea on the ground before wrapping his arms around her old shoulders. She patted his head gently, scratching behind his ears in the same manner his mother used to.

“Ye shall not be alone when I die, Inuyasha,” she said softly. “Do not fear my death.”

Inuyasha dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, whining almost silently. He did not trust his own voice, but the words he needed to say came out anyway.

“You’re the only family I’ve got left…”

Kaede rolled her eyes, squeezing Inuyasha’s clawed hand in her smaller and more aged one, “Baka, do ye truly not understand?”

Inuyasha looked up at her with misty eyes, “What? If ya mean Sesshomaru then he don’t count-“

“And why not?” Kaede chided. “I do not claim to know or understand him, Inuyasha, but my aged eyes can see things that yours apparently can not. Despite his actions, Sesshomaru cares about you.”

“Lies!” Inuyasha snapped. “He doesn’t!”

“He does, I can see his sadness every time he looks at you,” Kaede said sternly. “I do not know why he treated you the way he did, but I believe he regrets it.”

Inuyasha turned away, grabbing his cup of tea and gulping it down in one swallow. He folded his arms in his hakama, glancing out the window at his brother’s figure. His silver hair was swaying to the side in the wind, illuminated by the bright moonlight. Inuyasha wondered if that was what he looked like at night, but dismissed it with the realization that he never looked quite as clean. His brother was always so proper and well dressed, whereas he did not even know how to tie an obi.

Not that he would ever admit it.

“Inuyasha?” Kaede questioned softly, watching Sesshomaru’s form herself.

Inuyasha hummed in response.

“Has it ever occurred to you that ye may not be the only one who is lonely?” the old woman’s words were nearly silent, and gentle as if simply a passing thought.

Inuyasha scoffed in response, and yet he found himself dwelling on the idea for the rest of the night. When he left to sleep in a tree a ways from the village, the half demon’s eyes were wide in thought. Rather than finding sleep that night, he found himself pondering the possibility that his brother was lonely.

Perhaps, even lonelier than he was.

Standing once more from his seated position, and walking to the window to gaze out once more, Inuyasha found himself staring calculatingly at his brother’s form. He felt his eyebrows furrow as he studied his brother’s movements, or rather, lack thereof. Sesshomaru had always been a demon of few movements, not wishing to waste energy on fancy techniques. Inuyasha had never known the daiyoukai do more than absolutely necessary, and this case was no exception. Sesshomaru sat stilly as he gazed out at the moon, but as Inuyasha began to watch more closely he noticed something odd.

Golden eyes widening, he watched as his brother’s clawed hand tapped idly on the grass beside him. 

“You should go to him,” Kaede interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” Inuyasha snapped in a whisper. “Why?”

“As Sesshomaru-sama has spent more time amongst my presence with Rin, I have noticed quite a handful of similarities between you and your brother,” Kaede said pointedly. “One of those similarities is the fact that the two of you are quite stubborn.”

Inuyasha pouted, “Am not.”

“Perhaps he wishes to do something, and is simply too proud to do so,” Kaede suggested. “If that is the case, then you should go to him. At least find out what seems to be troubling him.”

“He’s never shown me that kinda concern before, so I d’know why I should,” Inuyasha huffed irritably.

“Come now, Inuyasha. Do not tell me your heart has hardened into stone,” Kaede chided. 

Inuyasha frowned, turning to gaze upon Sesshomaru once more. He stood there for a long while; pondering which road he should take. Kaede had long finished her tea when a subtle shift in the wind brought Inuyasha out of his inner conflict. With this shift, Inuyasha took in a sharp breath as his brother turned around to catch Inuyasha’s eye. He had been caught. Even from that long distance away, Inuyasha knew that if _he_ could see his brother that clearly, then it was obvious that his brother could also see him. What struck the hanyou, however, was the look in Sesshomaru’s gaze. Inuyasha was not frightened of Sesshomaru in that moment, but rather strangely calm.

“Oyasumi, Kaede,” Inuyasha said softly, turning to walk out of the miko’s home. “Don’t die while I’m gone.”

“Hai hai,” Kaede said rolling her eyes. “Oyasumi, Inuyasha.”

Exiting the cottage, Inuyasha took in a deep breath. His brother was still staring at him from a distance, and Inuyasha folded his arms self-consciously. Sesshomaru then turned back around, gazing upon the moon once more. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha urged his feet forward. 

He felt it odd that he would willingly walk up to his brother to ask him _what was wrong_. The last time he’d tried to seek out Sesshomaru’s presence, it had only landed him with a headache and a broken heart. Feeling the scars on his soul ache, Inuyasha trudged towards his brother. Sesshomaru had caused him so much pain, and yet Inuyasha still felt sick at the thought of his brother hurting (for whatever reason). Shaking his head, Inuyasha blamed his youkai. It was always his youkai’s fault. Yeah.

Coming to stand beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stared down at his seated brother with a fixed gaze. Arms folded, and frown apparent on his face, the half-demon spoke.

“What the hell’s wrong with you, eh?”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his hand coming up to tuck a strand of silver hair behind his pointed ear. Turning his face upwards towards his brother, Sesshomaru opened his sorrowful golden-eyes. Inuyasha had never seen such raw emotion…not even in his own reflection.

“A lot of things, Otouto.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, slightly shaken at his brother’s gaze, “Wanna…erm…talk about it?”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow of his own, “You wish to console me?”

“No!” Inuyasha blurted out. “I-I mean…”

Sesshomaru’s gaze softened, before he turned back towards the moon.

“Look, if you don’t wanna talk about it I ain’t gonna make ya,” Inuyasha said. “But this moping around shit has gotta stop, it’s makin’ the villager’s nervous.”

There was a long and awkward silence, and when Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru was not about to speak he let out a loud and dramatic sigh. Sitting down beside his brother, Inuyasha stared out at the moon alongside him.

“Just spit it out, ya damn youkai,” Inuyasha said pointedly. “Then maybe you can hurry up and get the hell out of my village. You’re makin’ everyone depressed.”

Sesshomaru chuckled, causing Inuyasha to gawk at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha once more with the same sad expression, a small smile on his lips.

“It is not that easy, Otouto,” Sesshomaru said softly.

“Why the hell not?” Inuyasha demanded, still uneasy.

“Because…” Sesshomaru froze, turning away once more.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Inuyasha groaned. “You are _not_ pullin’ that shit again. Just tell me, for the love of the gods!”

Sesshomaru’s face grew ashen, looking down at his knees.

“What?!” Inuyasha bared his fangs angrily. “Is it about Rin? Is it about father?”

Sesshomaru did not answer.

“Are ya depressed ‘cause ya hit that toad a little too hard?” Inuyasha threw his hands onto the grass, and leaned in towards his brother. “Are ya upset ‘cause ya shoved your poison claws through my stomach?”

Sesshomaru stiffened, and Inuyasha froze. Two pairs of golden eyes widening, Inuyasha swallowed thickly.

“ _Kuso_ …” Inuyasha’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sesshomaru, is it about… _me_?”

Sesshomaru’s claws dug into his hakama, and with a thick and strained voice he answered.

“Hai.”

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, noticing the way his brother’s shoulders slouched ever so slightly. The daiyoukai’s aura radiated pain and sorrow, and Inuyasha’s ears laid back against his skull. 

_Has it ever occurred to you that ye may not be the only one who is lonely?_

Inuyasha sat back, placing his clawed hands onto his knees politely. Shifting to where his seat was more comfortable against the grass, the hanyou gazed out towards the moon once more.

“Tell me _everything_.”

Sesshomaru did not look up, “It is a rather long story, Otouto.”

“We have all night.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Inuyasha would say, _Holy Hell_. I literally rewrote this three times before getting this as the result, which is why it took so long. I did my best. But it was like, I'd write a bunch...and then read it later and realize how out of character everyone was. So, I tried to keep everything in character, but ya know... I still don't really know how I feel about this. Parts of it I like (*COUGH* OBI *COUGH*), but some of it I'm not sure. However, I really don't want to have to rewrite it all _again_ , so this is about as good as it is gonna get.
> 
> On another note, I'm thinking about writing a little epilogue. I had actually written it down a few chapters ago, but then realized that it didn't really work. BUT I think it will be cute, although I don't know if I'll actually do it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reading the reviews, and have only just recently discovered the reply option to them. I would reply to them now, but I kind of figured it would be awkward to reply to a review given like...a month ago.

Inuyasha waited patiently beside his brother, his triangular ears picking up on the increasing heartbeat of the daiyoukai. Whatever his brother was going to tell him was obviously important in some way. He’d never seen Sesshomaru so nervous before, and it was (for lack of better terms) unsettling. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes were impossibly wide, shielding by his silver bangs as his head tilted towards the ground. He had expected this conversation to be a bit difficult, but he never would have thought it would be _this_ difficult. His throat was tightening and his chest was beating unbearably hard against his chest. He felt his clawed hands shake in nervousness? Fear? Remorse? The daiyoukai could not tell what emotions plagued his conscience, but he did know that he was growing unbearably hot. He felt bile creep up his throat as he opened his mouth to say _something_. To say _anything_. 

“Inuyasha…” Sesshomaru breathed out harshly, his right hand coming to grasp his hankimono as he began to gasp for air. 

Inuyasha turned and his own eyes widened at his brother’s disheveled appearance.

“I-I…” Sesshomaru’s voice was thick. “I…”

“Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha questioned, shifting to reach towards his brother in confusion and slight worry.

“I…” Sesshomaru’s eyes tightened as a single tear escaped. “ _Can’t._ ”

Sesshomaru ran from the premises faster than Inuyasha could react, leaving the hanyou sitting on the grass with his arm outstretched. Frowning deeply, and pulling his hand back to grasp at the air unconsciously, Inuyasha watched as his brother’s form disappeared into the forest. There was no doubt the demon would not want to be found, and if that was the case then Inuyasha had hardly any chance of finding him.

Whatever caused Sesshomaru to react in such an uncharacteristic way, whatever had caused his full-fledged demon brother to shed a _tear_ , was obviously something very important. Sesshomaru had wanted to tell him, perhaps _needed_ to tell him, and yet he ran before he could so much as give Inuyasha a small idea of what it was. 

But Inuyasha would find out for himself, it was the last thing he did.

Sniffing the clean air with a determination he had not felt since Kagome’s disappearance, Inuyasha tracked the sent of the person he sought. The demon was not far away at all. In fact, if the hanyou did not know better, he’d have said that the demon had been watching them a few moments prior. Frowning at the thought, Inuyasha quickly sped towards the source of the scent.

There was no doubt in Inuyasha’s mind that Myoga knew _exactly_ what Sesshomaru was so upset about.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Inuyasha’s eyes skirted the ground for the flea demon.

“Myoga, I know you’re here,” Inuyasha growled. “So come out, or I’ll squish ya!”

Silence followed the hanyou’s words.

With a theatric sigh, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “I’ll let ya have some of my blood if ya come out.”

There was a tiny gasp, a tiny pinch on Inuyasha’s neck, and a tiny sigh of pleasure as the flea appeared. Inuyasha sat down with folded arms, and picked the flea up off his neck to place him on his knee.

“All right, ya bastard,” Inuyasha began with furrowed eyebrows. “What the hell is goin’ on with Sesshomaru?”

“My lord, I do not-“

“Don’t tell me ya don’t know, ‘cause we both know ya do,” Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly. “Whatever you’re keepin’ from me, spill it!”

“I believe that Lord Sesshomaru should be the one to tell you,” Myoga said with a sigh. “It is a very long, and emotionally-painful story, which involves Lord Sesshomaru and yourself.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched, “I think he was gonna tell me. Actually, I think he was gonna tell me several times, but every single time he’s chickened out.”

Myoga looked down, “It is hard on him, sire.”

“Hard on him?” Inuyasha questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I doubt it. That damn demon’s got a heart made of ice-“

“Now I know you don’t believe that, Lord Inuyasha,” Myoga interrupted. “If he did, then this would not affect him so greatly.”

Inuyasha leaned back on his arms with a scoff.

“I have been trying to get him to tell you for centuries, but now I see why he’s put it off for so long,” Myoga said, giving Inuyasha a calculating gaze. “You’ve grown very powerful, Lord Inuyasha. So powerful, in fact, it’s come to rival Lord Sesshomaru’s.”

Inuyasha grinned, “Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Myoga sat silently, thinking over the event taking place before him. With a furrowing of his eyebrows, Myoga sighed.

“Sesshomaru wishes to tell you, I know he does,” Myoga said softly. “But he is afraid.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened minutely, before settling back into his characteristic scowl.

“So afraid, in fact, perhaps he simply can not bring himself to tell you,” Myoga said. “So perhaps…perhaps it _would_ be best for me to tell you myself.”

Inuyasha’s ears perked up, “Go on with it then.”

Myoga chuckled darkly, “Alright, get comfortable sire. This is a story that will probably take all night.”

Inuyasha scooted back to lean against a tree, “I’m all ears.”

“I hope Sesshomaru doesn’t kill me for this,” Myoga muttered, before clearing his throat. “Many centuries ago on a rainy night, about a week after you were born, Lord Sesshomaru was in the process of mourning your deceased father…”

~*~

Sesshomaru scrubbed the tears from his face harshly in the stream, not able to stop the sobs from overtaking his body. He’d come so close to telling him…to just revealing everything. And yet, he could do no more than gasp for air. It was as if his body had decided to rebel against everything he was thinking, and flee from every sort of problem he encountered. Sesshomaru felt ashamed for his cowardice. His father was surely be disappointed in him, not to mention his _mother_.

Slumping on the bank of the stream, Sesshomaru clawed at the dirt beneath him. He growled loudly, frustrated at his lack of control and his lack of bravery. His eyes glowed red as he threw a rock at a nearby tree in his fury, and he froze immediately afterwards at the small gasp he heard.

He was not alone.

Growling once more, the demon took in his surroundings carefully in search of the one who dared approach him.

“Sesshomaru-sama?”

Rin’s face appeared cautiously form behind the tree, concern written all over it. Slowly, she began to approach the demon, only worried about his sanity and safety.

His eyes began to change back to their normal color as he realized who had followed him, and as his demonic fury subsided he felt the sorrow and shame overcome him once more. Rin gasped loudly as Sesshomaru fell to his knees, and she immediately rushed over to him. Inhaling deeply, Sesshomaru pulled her small body into a hug, trying to calm himself as he cried once more.

“Sesshomaru, what happened?” Rin questioned worriedly.

“I…am _weak_ ,” Sesshomaru hissed.

Rin frowned, “You are not weak.”

Sesshomaru growled lowly in disagreement, tears burning his eyes as they fell. Here he was, the great daiyoukai of the west, crying on a little girl’s shoulder. 

Pushing him away and grasping his shoulders as best as she could with her small hands, Rin made Sesshomaru look her in the eyes.

“You are not weak,” she repeated, punctuating every word. 

Sesshomaru felt as if a tsunami had crashed over him, causing him to spill out two hundred years worth of tears in one sitting. With a small sigh, the girl sat down and pulled Sesshomaru’s head down onto her lap. She stroked his silver hair gently as he cried, calming his emotionally drained youkai without him even realizing it. As his sobs grew into sniffles and gasps, Sesshomaru sleepily asked Rin why she had been there in the first place.

“Nature was calling, Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin explained. “And I heard you crying when I had finished, so I followed the sound.”

Sesshomaru hummed in acknowledgment, beginning to sit up only to have Rin force him back down. His eyes widened slightly at the act, and his eyebrow raised as he glanced at her.

“Sesshomaru, for once stop trying to hold everything in,” Rin said softly. “Just rest.”

Rin returned to stroking his hair gently, combing through any tangles in an effort to lull the demon to sleep. It worked, for soon Sesshomaru’s breaths evened out in a light slumber. Rin smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Oyasumi, Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin whispered.

~*~

“So where has Inuyasha gone?” Rin questioned curiously to Kaede.

Placing the herbs into the boiling water to steep the old woman shrugged, “I do not know. He simply came here to inform me that he was going away for a little while, and would return soon.”

Rin frowned, noticing the way Sesshomaru stiffened beside her.

“Would ye like some tea, Sesshomaru-sama?” Kaede questioned the demon as she began pouring the contents for herself. 

“Hai,” Sesshomaru answered, bowing his head politely as she handed him a cup. “Arigatou.”

“Ye would not happen to know of Inuyasha’s whereabouts?” Kaede asked him.

Sesshomaru shook his head with a frown, “Iie.”

Rin sighed, “Well, he said he would come back, so I’m not worried!”

Sesshomaru glanced out of the window in the small hut, wondering where his brother had gone. After awaking by the stream that morning, Sesshomaru pondered the idea of telling Inuyasha what he should have the night before. However, seeing as the hanyou was nowhere to be seen, Sessshomaru had his problem solved for the time being. 

He could avoid it for just a bit longer.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin said. “Since Inuyasha-sama is away, do you think you could stay and help keep the village safe? At least, until he returns.”

Sesshomaru nodded absentmindedly, and Rin squealed. Little did she know that he would (most likely) not have to do much of anything. Any youkai in their right mind would immediately turn on their heels once they sensed Sesshomaru’s powerful aura, so the village would be safe simply by his presence. However, he did believe that Rin was simply finding an excuse for him to stay.

“You do realize, that by my long stay here I am not able to retrieve gifts for you,” Sesshomaru teased, already knowing the girl’s reply.

“I do not need gifts, Sesshomaru-sama,” Rin said with a bright smile. “You’re presence is enough.”

Sesshomaru could not help the warm feeling in his heart at her words, calming his distress of his brother. Speaking of his brother, he did wonder where Inuyasha had decided to go (and why he left so suddenly). He had not revealed anything to him, nor had he insulted him in any way, so whatever the reason was had nothing to do with him.

Right?

It was later in the day, when the sun had begun to set, that Sesshomaru realized he had been mistaken. 

The demon had decided to spend the day by Rin and Kaede, helping them carry baskets of herbs for them after hunting for their lunch. As much as Sesshomaru preferred his life of luxury, he could not help but appreciate the simplicity of this particular lifestyle. The humans in the village did not need to worry much about politics, and generally their area was free from attacks. The only things that concerned them on a daily basis was gardening and fixing leaking roofs. Sesshomaru felt strangely, at peace in such a place.

His peace was broken, however, when Jaken came running up to him frantically.

“M-my lord!” Jaken screeched. “Inu-Inuyasha-sama!”

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, “What of him, Jaken?”

Jaken paused to breathe, much to Sesshomaru’s disapproval.

“My lord, I know the reason Inuyasha has left so suddenly!” Jaken said, his eyes darting around worriedly.

Sesshomaru raised an expectant eyebrow in response.

“He…he _knows_ ,” Jaken hissed. “Myoga…told him!”

Any words that had passed the kappa’s lips after that fell on deaf ears. Sesshomaru felt as though the entire world had simply vanished, leaving behind only the gentle breeze and the trees around him. His eyes had widened, and he felt his legs go numb. Had he eaten anything prior, the demon would have surely vomited. However, Sesshomaru managed to outwardly keep a calm composure, despite the tornado of confusion and fear whirring inside of him.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin questioned, both she and the old miko watching him carefully.

Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, and simply went back to the task of gathering herbs.

“My lord, will you do nothing?” Jaken questioned.

“There is nothing to be done,” Sesshomaru said coldly. “If my brother wishes to seek my presence, then I shall grant it. Should he not, however, then when he returns I will leave.”

Jaken nodded, “Hai.”

“As for Myoga, however,” Sesshomaru muttered. “I shall have his _head_ as a souvenir around my neck.”

~*~

It had been three days since the departure of Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru was growing increasingly worried with each passing minute. There was also the fact that the moonless night was rapidly approaching. Surely his brother would not seek solace with the trees during that night? Sesshomaru shook his head. No, Inuyasha would return to the village by then, he was sure of it. His brother was many things, but foolish was not one of them.

Sesshomaru noted that he had not seen that flea anywhere, and the thought of him made his blood boil. How could Myoga have done such a thing? Despite his cowardice, the flea was one of his most trusted advisors, and he had never felt so betrayed. 

However, overpowering the anger that writhed within Sesshomaru’s thoughts was the feeling of dread lodged deep within his soul. Inuyasha had left after hearing the tale he should never have had to live through, and that thought distressed Sesshomaru.

Was Inuyasha angry? Was he sad? Was he simply leaving to think, or was he leaving because he could not stand the sight of his elder brother? Was he waiting for Sesshomaru to leave? The demon nearly laughed at the thought. He would not leave. If there was anyone who could rival Inuyasha’s stubbornness, it was Sesshomaru. The demon would wait in that village for years if he must, although he knew his brother would return sooner than that. He had promised Rin, after all.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin’s voice called from a long distance away. “Would you like to eat some supper?”

Sesshomaru turned at walked towards the small cottage, and Rin smiled excitedly at the demon’s silent reply. Seating himself once inside, Sesshomaru noted that the plate Kaede had handed him was full of raw meat. Glancing over at their plates, he also noted that their meat was cooked. Smiling despite himself, he thanked the elder woman for her hospitality and began to eat.

Not a few minutes later, Jaken burst into the room, breathing heavily.

“My lord, Inuyasha-sama has returned,” he wheezed. “He wishes to speak with you by the Goshinboku. _Kami-sama I’m too old for this…”_

Sesshomaru swiftly downed the rest of his meal, thanking Kaede once more, and stood up to exit. He could not deny the anxiety firmly planted in his soul as he walked into the forest, wondering what type of Inuyasha he would see. Would he see an angry Inuyasha, or a distraught one? Only time would tell.

His anxiety was not calmed by his thoughts, but rather heightened. His brother _knew_ everything, and Sesshomaru was not ready for him to have that knowledge. He had not prepared himself enough for the reaction he was about to receive.

As Sesshomaru approached the tree, he saw his brother’s red-clad back turned towards him. The hanyou was simply standing there, and if Sesshomaru had not noticed his triangular ears flicker he would have thought the hanyou was unaware of his presence

“I’d always wondered why you never killed me,” Inuyasha spoke. “It drove me nuts.”

“Inuyasha-“

“Don’t,” Inuyasha cut him off, still turned away from him. “I…I’m sorry I left so suddenly, I just needed to think for a bit. I’m sure you were frettin’ about it like a bitch.”

Sesshomaru could not tell if that remark was supposed to be derogatory in the sense that Inuyasha was calling him a female, or if he was using it in the way humans did to belittle their women. Either way, it was not appreciated. However, the demon held his tongue.

“Listen, I don’t know if things are ever gonna be the way you want them to be,” Inuyasha said. “You can’t just expect me to run to your side and…forgive and forget as they say. I will never be able to forget…”

Sesshomaru’s teeth clenched as he felt his sadness creep up once more. How could he have hoped Inuyasha would simply accept everything so quickly? How could he have been so stupid to think his brother would run to him once he learned of what had really been going on? 

“All of those times as a- a _pup_ that I had dreamed you’d take me in, all of those human nights that I had hoped you’d just show up and take me to wherever you call home,” Inuyasha’s voice was hoarse with emotion. “Only to have you claw at me and shove your poison claws through my stomach… I can’t just move on from that like it never happened, because it _did happen_. Whether it was for the intention I had originally thought or not, nothing is going to change the past.”

Sesshomaru looked at his feet in shame and disgust towards himself. Inuyasha’s words were truer than he would have liked to admit, and it pained him to bear the thought of his brother never forgiving him. He had not expected an immediate response, but he had hoped that with time… No. It seemed that Sesshomaru had simply caused his brother too much pain, and somehow the demon had come to accept that. He did not like it, and he would hate himself until the day of his demise, but he could understand his brother’s point of view. If he were in his brother’s place his response would surely be less considerate.

“But…”

Sesshomaru’s head lifted with a gasp as Inuyasha turned around, tears flowing from his bloodshot eyes and staining his cheeks. It was apparent that his brother had been crying for quite some time. The hanyou gave Sesshomaru a kind smile, causing the demon’s eyes to widen in confusion.

“I’ll do my best to move on from it,” Inuyasha whispered. “I want to…to _try.”_

Sesshomaru let out a strangled noise of relief, his shoulders slumping slightly. He wanted to pull Inuyasha into his arms so badly, however he knew that would be inappropriate given the circumstances.

“I’m sorry, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said, looking away with his ears flattened against his skull. “That I can’t hug you and say everything will be okay…”

Sesshomaru shook his head furiously, “No, Inuyasha. This is…good enough.”

Inuyasha watched him carefully, before slowly walking over to stand in front of the demon. With a somewhat sad smile, Inuyasha began walking back towards the village, leaving Sesshomaru behind. Sesshomaru watched as his brother moved away, only to see him turn around with a confused expression.

“Are ya comin’ or not?” Inuyasha questioned. “I’m starvin’.”

Sesshomaru would not admit how much relief he had felt with those few words. It seemed that Inuyasha did not hate him, much to his confusion. While it was not exactly the welcoming embrace he had hoped for, it was better than nothing. Sesshomaru was grateful that his brother had an easily forgiving human side, because a full demon would surely have not been so considerate.

Nodding and walking towards his brother, Sesshomaru said, “Hai, I’m coming.”

~*~

“I am so confused.”

“No otouto, it’s this direction- no, the other- _Inuyasha!”_

“I’M FUCKING TRYING, ALRIGHT?!”

Sango and Miroku peeked into the cottage that Inuyasha had built for himself and Kagome, should she ever return, to see a sight that no one would have possibly imagined. 

Sesshomaru was kneeling down in front of his brother, trying to release the knot that Inuyasha had created with his obi. Both demons were growling in frustration; one from not knowing how to tie one, and the other from trying to undo the knot without tearing the fabric.

The two brothers had grown exceptionally closer over the past few months. The slayer and the monk did not know what had happened, exactly, but whatever it was had caused most of Inuyasha gloom to disappear. They were more than curious about the events that had taken place a few months back, but if Inuyasha did not wish to tell them then they would not pry. Besides, they had more important things to worry about.

“It is not hard, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru muttered. "That idiotic flea should have taught you this ages ago... I swear when he decides to show his face I will end his life."

“You sayin’ I’m stupid?” Inuyasha demanded.

“I have said nothing,” Sesshomaru said cooly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, “You didn’t deny it, ya bastard.”

Miroku cleared his throat, causing Inuyasha’s ears to perk up.

“Erm, is this a bad time?” the monk asked.

“It’s always a bad time in this house,” Inuyasha muttered. 

Finally, Sesshomaru pulled away the obi with a sigh of relief.

“Alright, once more-“

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” Inuyasha whined.

“Do not complain like a pup, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru scolded. “You are nearly an adult, and you should know how to tie an obi.”

Inuyasha growled, grabbing the fabric angrily.

Miroku and Sango took that as an opportunity to speak.

“Inuyasha, would you mind watching the girls when you are finished here?” Sango asked politely. “Miroku and I have a lot of laundry and such to do, and the two of them are quite a handful now that they can walk.”

Inuyasha turned, “Yeah, sure.”

Sango smiled, “Arigatou, Inuyasha!”

The slayer and the monk left, and Inuyasha turned back to his brother. As Inuyasha stared at his brother’s own obi, obviously influenced by the mainland (he’d had to question him about that later), he felt a sense of unease.

“Come now, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru teased. “I thought you said there was not one foe you could not handle?”

“Oh, I ain’t letting a damn scrap of cloth best me!” Inuyasha inhaled sharply. “Let’s go again! I’ll get it this time!”

Sesshomaru doubted it, but appreciated his brother’s enthusiasm.

“Hey wait, what the hell did you mean by _nearly an adult_?!”

~*~

Inuyasha stared down at the bottom of the well glumly. He did not do that often anymore, but that day was the two-year anniversary of Kagome’s departure. He had brought some wildflowers he’d found growing out in the forest and laid them against the side of the well before sitting down and hoping she would return. Inuyasha missed her so badly, and to him two years was almost like two months. It was hardly any time at all, and he had not yet gotten over her being gone.

Inuyasha felt like an actual dog; he was so loyal to Kagome, and he loved her so much that he waited around a previously magical well hoping she would return. Sometimes if he tried really hard, he could still smell her scent lingering around the area. He really was pathetic, pining for the one thing he could never have. That, or he’d just have to wait five centuries and hope to catch her during her time. That would be weird…

“I thought you might be here.”

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru walking up towards him, “Yeah? What of it? Comin’ to tell me how pointless it is like everyone else?”

“No,” Sesshomaru replied, sitting down. 

Inuyasha turned away with his ears flattening, and he gazed down the well once more.

“What’s wrong with me?” Inuyasha muttered. “It was never this bad with Kikyo…”

“That is because Kikyo betrayed you, whilst Kagome did not,” Sesshomaru answered as if it were obvious.

Inuyasha frowned, “Never thought of it like that…”

The two were silent for a long moment, with the only sound being the breeze through the grass and trees.

“What you are feeling is not uncommon in inu youkai,” Sesshomaru assured him softly.

“Really? I figured it was just a human emotion,” Inuyasha said.

“No,” Sesshomaru said. “You keep returning here because you have a strong instinctual pull towards the miko, due to your love and loyalty to her. She cared for you, and your inner youkai recognized her as an ally along with being a potential mate.”

Inuyasha frowned, “But I don’t have that with Sango and Miroku, not like this.”

“Of course not,” Sesshomaru scoffed. “That is because they are not your intended mates.”

“But what-“

“Inu youkai mate for life, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru interrupted. “If you had copulated with that woman the two of you would have been bound forever, whether dead or alive. Even if she were to die you would never be able to take another mate, and the same would go for her. The pull you feel towards her is not merely love Inuyasha, it is much more than that.”

Inuyasha stared at his brother at the discovery, suddenly realizing that many of the strange emotions he was feeling were not quite so strange after all. 

“So…it’s not just gonna go away?” Inuyasha asked with a pained expression.

“Iie. Since you did not mate her the feeling will eventually lessen over time, but it will take quite a while,” Sesshomaru said. “Besides, it’s only been two years. Even humans take a bit longer than that to truly recover from losing loved ones.”

Inuyasha scoffed, “Sometimes it don’t seem like it.”

“Many things are often not as they seem,” Sesshomaru replied quietly.

Inuyasha sighed dramatically, laying his head on his arms on top of the well. He shivered as an almost nonexistent whiff of Kagome’s scent fell upon his nose. Had he not known how she smelled, he would not have noticed.

“She will return.”

Inuyasha frowned, “Nani?”

“If she loves you, she will return,” Sesshomaru said simply.

“I don’t think you understand how this well works, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha frowned. “She could only go in the well because of the jewel, and I could go through because of these damn beads around my neck since they’re connected to her.”

“Then why don’t you go through the well?” Sesshomaru asked curiously.

“I…they aren’t working,” Inuyasha said quietly. “I’ve tried going through, but I can’t for some reason.”

“And she can not return because the jewel has been destroyed?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded, sulking once more.

“I still believe she will return.”

_”Sesshomaru-“_

“She is a miko, is she not? Technically you are still bound to her by those beads, so perhaps there is a chance she may return,” Sesshomaru suggested.

“Aniki, please don’t get my hopes up like that…” Inuyasha whined sadly.

“It’s not a crime to be optimistic, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said bluntly. 

Inuyasha sighed, resting his forehead against the wood.

“I will leave you be, but I expect you to return to Kaede’s cabin for dinner,” Sesshomaru said. “She made some noodles specifically for you.”

Inuyasha nodded, “Hai, hai. Just get lost.”

Sesshomaru smirked, before leaning closely to his brother. He gently pressed a kiss to the top of his brother’s head, causing the hanyou to raise an eyebrow at him.

“She will return,” Sesshomaru insisted.

Inuyasha could only watch as his brother left, not able to say a single word.

~*~

Inuyasha growled in frustration at the two twin girls tugging on his ears. They were adorable, and he loved them dearly, but they drove him absolutely _insane_. He, for once, was glad Sesshomaru would be returning to visit Rin soon. The two girls loved hanging around his brother when he visited, and Sesshomaru (surprisingly enough) was happy to indulge them by turning into a smaller version of his dog form. If he was around then he could be the one babysitting while Miroku and Sango did their chores. He did not _have_ to do so, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to simply ignore his friends exhausted faces as their newborn son kept them awake all night. 

“Puppy! Puppy!” the twins cried out with giggles.

If there was one thing Inuyasha hated, it was people tugging on his ears. Not necessarily because they were proof he was half demon, but rather because his ears were _sensitive_ and it hurt to have them pulled so roughly. 

Then suddenly, Inuyasha felt the world stop spinning. Eyes widening, he quickly snatched the twins up and threw them at shippo.

“Slay the fox!” he said, before charging off into the forest.

As he ran he came to the well. The scent he had caught whiff of was so incredibly strong that it was impossible to mistake who was down there. That, or he had lost his mind. Looking down into the well, Inuyasha stared in awe at the young _woman_ climbing up with tears on her smiling face. Reaching in, he pulled her out and held her close to him.

“Kagome?” he whispered, his stomach turning.

“Inuyasha,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

A few feet away, Sesshomaru nodded in approval to no one in particular. He had come to visit a bit early, seeing as it had been a bit longer than usual since he’d seen his brother and Rin. Although the wars seemed to be drawing to an end, there were still battles to be won and a western land to rule. However, after seeing the events transpire before him he decided that perhaps it would be better to wait a day or two before making his presence known. His brother would undoubtedly not want his company during this time.

Seeing the look on Inuyasha’s face as he kissed the young woman and hugged her tightly was enough to placate Sesshomaru. His brother could finally begin to heal completely. Sure, finding out about Sesshomaru’s lack of hatred towards him helped a bit, but there were some things that even the demon could not fix; a broken heart being one of them. 

He felt his sword jiggle a little as it sense Tetsuiga’s presence, as it usually did when separated from its twin for long periods of time. He saw Inuyasha’s eyes glance towards his direction as his own sword pulsed, and he gave Sesshomaru the happiest smile he’d seen in centuries. That smile was what told the demon that everything was finally going to be alright, and that he would not have to worry about Inuyasha any longer. The barrier that had kept the hanyou from full recovering from everything had finally been broken, and now he could be at peace in more ways that one. 

Sesshomaru inclined his head politely while giving him a look that said _I told you so_. Inuyasha bowed his own head with a small laugh and watched as Sesshomaru turned around and retreated into the tree silently.

As the demon left, he could hear Kagome’s distant voice speak.

“Hey…was that Sesshomaru?”


End file.
